High Society Wedding
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: TS Se supone que cuando dos personas deciden casarse es porque están enamorados el uno del otro. Edward y Bella tenían una relación perfecta hasta que decidieron casarse. Los preparativos de boda hacen que Edward comience a cuestionarse si realmente quiere casarse con Bella o no. ¿Podremos asistir a la boda de estos dos miembros de la alta sociedad neoyorquina? ¿O se suspenderá?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

 _Todo comenzó hace casi diez meses atrás._ Estábamos en agosto y un grupo de amigos había decidido hacer una excursión a una isla desierta durante una semana para olvidarse de las preocupaciones que tenían en Nueva York.

La pareja protagonista son Edward y Bella pero en ese viaje también estaban Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, James, Kate, Ben… en fin eran un montón. Algunos eran muy conocidos en Nueva York, como es el caso de Bella la cual era hija de la diseñadora Renée Anderberg. Kate, la hija del alcalde de Nueva York, Ben conocido únicamente por los aficionados al polo y Edward conocido a nivel nacional gracias a la cadena de supermercados que tenía su familia por todo el norte de América.

La última noche que pasaron en la isla los amigos que eran pareja decidieron tener un tiempo para ellos solos antes de abandonar ese paraíso, mientras que los demás amigos se quedaron al lado de la playa a la luz del fuego y todos en compañía de una cerveza.

Edward y Bella decidieron dar un paseo alrededor de la playa y mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano hablaban de lo bien que les había sentado este viaje y sus planes de futuro próximo. Bella tenía que volver a viajar nada más llegar a Nueva York para acompañar a su madre a comprar telas para su nueva colección mientras que Edward tendría que ponerse manos a la obra para tener a tiempo el informe sobre la subida y bajada de las ventas en la cadena de supermercados que él controlaba, toda la costa este.

Bella y Edward llevaban saliendo desde hacía siete años. Eran unos críos cuando se conocieron, se hicieron amigos debido a que tenían una cosa en común; la presión que sentían por parte de sus padres. Ahora años después han comprobado que esa presión había sido en su beneficio, una preparación para lo que les deparaba el mundo real.

Se sentían tan cómodos cuando estaban juntos… llevaban viviendo juntos varios años y aunque no tenían planes de boda todos sabían que terminarían casándose. A sus casi veintiocho años Bella pensaba en una boda como una posibilidad lejana, algo que sucedería con seguridad, pero dentro de unos años. Edward con treinta años empezaba a vislumbrar la imagen de una casa llena de niños y la cual compartiese con Bella.

Volvieron junto a sus amigos y se sentaron muy cerca del fuego, fue en ese momento cuando quizás embaucado por el tono tostado de la piel de Bella, producto del reflejo de las llamas, o tal vez el calor que Bella introducía en su cuerpo al estar recostada sobre su hombro, Edward firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Cuando el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el barco para ir a dormir. Sin embargo Edward y Bella se quedaron un poco más disfrutando del sonido de las olas y del calor proveniente de la hoguera que estaba a punto de apagarse.

-Eres preciosa- le dijo besándola en la oreja y aspirando el olor salado que tenía el pelo de Bella.

-Como tú- le contestó Bella dándose la vuelta y besándole. Cuando terminaron el beso se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro y ambos sonrieron- a veces pienso que ya no puedo quererte más pero entonces suceden estos momentos y siento como me enamoro de ti un poco más- le dijo Bella besándole levemente.

-¡Oh dios Bella! Como te amo- dijo Edward tumbándola sobre la arena y besándola el cuello- cásate conmigo- la dijo parando de besarla el cuello y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo una alterada Bella incorporándose.

-Eso- aclaró un sonriente Edward- casémonos. Permíteme estar a tu lado para siempre.

-Oh Edward- dijo Bella tapándose la boca con una mano y con las primeras lágrimas derramándose por su mejilla de lo emoción- por supuesto que sí cariño. ¡Casémonos!- Edward emocionado la besó sujetándola de las mejillas.

No se acuerdan de cómo pero terminaron desnudos corriendo para adentrarse en el mar. Cuando el agua cubrió a Bella hasta sus pechos paró de correr y esperó a que Edward estuviera a su lado. Una vez juntos entrelazaron sus manos debajo del agua y se giraron hasta mirarse fijamente, se fundieron en un beso voraz y Bella subió sus piernas hasta la cintura de Edward donde la posición hacia que sus sexos se rozaran. Aprovechando un momento en el que se separaron para recuperar el aire Edward embistió contra ella llenándola por completo.

Edward impulsaba a Bella contra sí mismo ayudándose de sus manos las cuales estaban en el culo de Bella. Bella sin quedarse atrás dirigía la cabeza de Edward hacia sus pechos con ambas manos. Edward mordía y besaba cada uno de los pechos de Bella con ansia como si no hubiera mañana, sin embargo Bella quería que fuera más despacio. Quería alargar el placer un poco más, quería estar así de feliz toda la vida.

-Shh tranquilo cariño, acabamos de prometernos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante- le dijo Bella. Edward volvió a besar sus pechos pero ahora con más tranquilidad. Bella no podía evitar que su cabeza viajara imaginándose su vida de casada con Edward, este fue el detonante para que ambos cayeran en el primer orgasmo que marcaría la cuenta atrás.

Cuando volvieron a Nueva York se lo dijeron a su familia y amigos más allegados. Todos tomaron la noticia con gran alegría y entusiasmo pero no sorpresa. Era de dominio público que siempre iban a estar juntos.

El peor momento fue cuando decidieron darlo a conocer a todo el mundo. Los e-mails de ambos estaban a reventar de felicitaciones de amigos, compañeros, clientes… etc.

Los medios se hicieron eco y cada vez era más difícil salir por Nueva York y que nadie te preguntara cuándo te casabas o si ya tenías nervios.

Visto desde afuera eran la pareja ideal. Los tabloides siempre hacían referencia a la larga relación que han tenido y con la discreción que llevan su vida personal.

Hoy era sábado y aprovechando que ninguno de los dos trabajaba se sentaron en la isla de la cocina para hablar de la boda.

-¿Dónde te gustaría casarte?- preguntó Bella.

-Oh pues… en… no tengo ni idea. Creo que eso va a ser mejor que lo mires tú y luego entre los dos lo decidamos- dijo riéndose y rascándose el pelo de la nuca.

-Bueno mi madre me sugirió algunos sitios aquí en Nueva York y también en los Hamptons.

-¿Quieres casarte en la playa?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa. A él le daba igual donde casarse, vestido con un esmoquin o con un chándal, que la boda fuera en verano o en pleno invierno… él solo quería casarse con Bella y lo demás era intranscendente.

-La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado pero el otro día cuando mi madre me enseñó las fotos de un sitio en los Hamptons me pareció que era una buena idea. Una boda en la playa es preciosa, ¿no crees?

-Tú sí que eres preciosa- le dijo bajándola del taburete y sentándola en su regazo- me da igual donde casarme mientras sea contigo.

Bella comenzó a reír y le besó suavemente antes de apuntar la dirección del local en los Hamptons que su madre le había dicho.

-Vale pues… ¡nos casamos en los Hamptons!- gritó riéndose.

-Pero si nos casamos en la playa tiene que hacer buen tiempo así que la boda tendría que ser… ¿en julio?- propuso Edward.

-No cariño. En julio todo Nueva York se va de vacaciones a los Hamptons y la playa estará llena de curiosos. ¿Por qué no en junio?

-Junio, me encanta ese mes- y es que Edward tenía varios motivos para que junio fuera su mes favorito. Para empezar en ese mes era su cumpleaños pero también en ese mes empezó a salir con Bella.

-¿Junio?- preguntó para confirmarlo con Edward. Este la besó y después afirmó:

-Junio.

Estuvieron todo el día hablando de los preparativos para la boda. Habían decidido que iba a ser una boda junto al mar, muy discreta, con pocos invitados y relajada.

Después de cenar y ver un rato la tele juntos se fueron a su dormitorio para continuar hablando de la boda.

-No quiero que sea una boda llena de invitados en la que no conoces a la mitad de ellos- le dijo Edward.

-¿Y no quieres invitar a algunos de tus clientes?

-No. Es nuestra boda, es un día muy importante y no quiero que termine convirtiéndose en una reunión de negocios. Ese día es solo para nosotros y si va gente del trabajo terminaremos hablando de negocios porque la única relación que tengo con ellos es laboral- dijo Edward muy seguro.

-Vale jefe, nada de compañeros de trabajo- apuntó Bella en la misma agenda que está mañana. Tenían más de la mitad de la boda organizada y solo habían ocupado cinco páginas de la agenda. Eso era una buena señal pensó Bella.

A pesar de que no tenían ningún problema económico y podían permitirse una boda por todo lo alto no querían gastar dinero innecesariamente.

-Gracias- le dijo Edward acariciándola el muslo por encima de las sábanas.

-¿Por qué cariño?- preguntó Bella subiéndose las gafas.

-Porque la mayoría de las mujeres quieren una boda ostentosa, llena de gente, en el centro de Nueva York. Quieren un gran fotógrafo para ese día y que la boda se convierta en un evento social que salga en todas las revistas. Y yo tengo la suerte de casarme contigo que quieres el mismo tipo de boda que yo- la dijo besándola.

-No me des las gracias cielo. La boda es cosa de dos no solo de lo que quiera la mujer. Y con que es cosa de dos me refiero a que tú vas a tener que acompañarme en todos los preparativos, la comida, el sitio, el juez, la lista de invitados…

-Estoy deseando acompañarte en todo eso y más, ¿para eso nos casamos no?

-Sí pero por lo general en la mayoría de los matrimonios es la mujer o un organizador de bodas quien se encarga de todo.

-Pues en nuestra boda nos encargaremos nosotros- dijo firmemente Edward a modo de promesa.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como próximo marido- le dijo mientras le besaba y se ponía encima de él. Cuando acabaron el beso Bella intentó volver a su lado de la cama pero Edward no se lo permitió agarrándola de la cintura.

-Tenemos que hablar de los invitados- se quejó Bella.

-Pues habla, pero encima de mí- le dijo un divertido Edward guiñándola un ojo.

-Eres imposible Edward- dijo riendo- a ver…. Invitados- dijo y comenzó a escribir en la agenda de nuevo.

Había ciertos invitados que eran imprescindibles como los padres y hermanos de cada uno y los amigos más cercanos. Solo con esto ya tenían veinte personas.

-Hay que invitar a mis tios tanto a los de Londres como a los de Chicago- dijo Bella- y a sus hijos. Esto nos pone otros diez invitados más.

 _30_

-También a mis tios y primos de Alaska y no sé si mi padre querrá que venga mi tia Clare.

-¿La que vive en México?- Edward asintió. Su padre y su tia habían discutido cuando murieron sus abuelos años atrás y no se habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Aunque a Edward siempre le enviaba un regalo por su cumpleaños, nunca se ha olvidado de él.

-Se lo preguntaré a mi padre mañana. Lo menos que quiero es que alguien este incómodo en nuestra boda- Bella apuntó a la tia de Edward entre interrogaciones.

-Yo quiero invitar a algunas de mis compañeras de universidad, Lauren, Jessica, Victoria…

 _36_

-Y a mis compañeros en el curso sobre administración de empresas- dijo Edward.

49

-A la familia Fisherman.

 _52_

-Umm a los Stevenson.

 _56_

-¡Y a Julia!- dijo Bella.

-¿La chica italiana con la que hiciste ese viaje por Europa?

-Sí. Ella me invitó a su boda y hablamos de vez en cuando por Skype.

-Eso nos deja con… 57 invitados.

-En realidad 58, recuerda que se casó.

 _58_

-Cincuenta y ocho es una buena cifra- comentó Edward. Bella se bajó de su regazo para ir a la mesilla.

-Sí. Los justos para que sea un gran día- dijo Bella dejando la agenda en la mesilla junto al bolígrafo y sus gafas.

-Ven aquí- dijo Edward arrastrándola con su brazo en la cintura de ella hasta colocarla a su lado.

Se besaron dulcemente mientras que Bella se subía encima de él nuevamente. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a los pezones de él los cuales lamió y besó volviendo a Edward loco. Continuó bajando hasta llegar al borde de los calzoncillos grises que estaba usando hoy Edward. Fue dejando besos húmedos desde el ombligo hasta el elástico de los calzoncillos. Empezó a acariciar suavemente el miembro de Edward sobre la tela y Edward dejó de mirarla para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutar del placer que su futura mujer le estaba dando.

Bella agarró los calzoncillos de Edward y los bajó hasta los tobillos donde él terminó quitándoselos. Bella se quitó el camisón rápidamente y bajó su tanga hasta que se le sacó por completó y le lanzó a alguna superficie de la gran habitación.

Mientras que Bella se desvestía Edward se había incorporado en la cama apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero quedando en una posición en forma de L. Bella gateó hasta llegar a la altura de su miembro y le besó. Le besó todo lo largo que era y se introdujo solo la punta en su boca. Una vez dentro empezó a mover su lengua sobre la punta a la vez que su mano acariciaba con delicadeza sus testículos. Edward tenía los dientes apretados y las manos cerradas con fuerza apretando las sabanas.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de correrse apartó a Bella bruscamente y se levantó. Bella se coloco en la posición de perrito poniendo las manos en el cabecero. Estaba preparada para sentir entrar a Edward de lleno pero en su lugar sintió como algo frío escurría desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta la entrada de su vagina. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward y se encontró con un bote de lubricante de color rosa sobre la cama.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a esparcir el lubricante desde el ano de Bella hasta los labios vaginales. Al pasar por su ano lo acarició desde fuera lentamente y Bella comenzó a curvar su cuerpo para obtener más placer. Edward sonrió aun más y comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos por ese pequeño agujero. Los jadeos de Bella eran audibles desde la cocina pero no eran nada comparado al gemido que soltó cuando Edward la penetró de una sola estocada. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante dentro de su vagina mientras que sus dedos continuaban jugando en su otra entrada.

Edward también jadeaba y emitía pequeños sonidos de placer con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin darse cuenta aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas y el interior de Bella empezó a contraerse. A los pocos segundos Edward soltó un gran gruñido mientras Bella se derrumbaba poco a poco hasta que finalmente solo tenía levantado su trasero en el que Edward seguía embistiendo.

El orgasmo de Edward fue brutal y mientras se corría azotó fuertemente el culo de Bella.

Cuando terminaron Edward cayó desplomado sobre la espalda de Bella y aun en su interior.

-Ha sido tan intenso- dijo entrecortadamente Bella.

-Te amo- dijo Edward besando su cuello y levantándose para salir de ella y colocarse en su lado de la cama.

Bella seguía un poco atontada de placer y Edward le acariciaba la espalda con amor. Bella se dio la vuelta y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Este agarró las sábanas y la manta y les cubrió a ambos antes de quedarse dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron a la vez y prepararon el desayuno juntos y en silencio. No había nada que decir pero estaban pensando lo mismo y compartir ese silencio era algo muy íntimo.

Durante el desayuno la tele fue quien ocupó ese silencio y se limitaron a compartir miradas y pequeños roces íntimos.

Fueron a comer a con la familia de Edward a al restaurante del hotel Trump Internacional de Nueva York. Durante la comida les dijeron que sus invitados iban a ser únicamente _58_ a lo que la hermana de Edward y su madre, Ashley y Esme, se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

-¿Y no vais a invitar a ninguno de los clientes de tu madre o de los supermercados?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No papá. Queremos una boda íntima, no una boda para hacer negocios- dijo cogiendo la mano de Bella y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

-Eso es muy romántico y seguro que será una boda preciosa pero puede tener repercusiones fatales en tus negocios Edward- le dijo su madre.

-Tengo una vida privada y una vida laboral, no quiero mezclarlas y mucho menos ese día.

-Edward nuestra vida es un negocio. El día de tu boda también lo será, será un negocio placentero y de por vida pero un negocio a fin y al cabo, hasta vais a tener que firmar 'un contrato'.

-Una boda no es firmar un contrato- dijo Bella molesta.

-Papá no hay nada más que añadir. Una boda sencilla, en la playa y con nuestros allegados. Fin.

-Pero...- comenzó Carlisle.

-Carlisle cielo es su día, son ellos los que deciden. Si fuera nuestra boda invitaríamos a algunos clientes pero es la vuestra y no quereis así que respetamos vuestra decisión.

-Gracias mamá.

El resto de la comida fue bastante tensa y Carlisle no volvió a decir nada. Menos mal que la discusión había sido durante el postre- pensó Bella.

Al volver a casa Edward notaba a Bella un poco extraña. Se acercó a ella por detrás y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Nada Edward, es solo que no paro de darle vueltas a lo que ha dicho tu padre.

-¿Convertir nuestra boda en una reunión de negocios?

-Sí… bueno no- Bella se soltó del abrazo de Edward para girarse y hablar de frente- lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que el hecho de no invitarles suponga una pérdida de negocios para ti y para toda tu familia. Ellos también se resentirán y todo depende de nuestra decisión.

Edward frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente para luego darse la vuelta y entrar a su despacho.

No se vieron hasta la hora de cenar cuando Bella fue a avisarle de que la cena estaba en la mesa. Empezaron a cenar en silencio pero Bella ya no podía más con el silencio.

-Edward ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Bella mirándole y dejando de comer.

-Pues que me jode que mi padre te haya comido la cabeza y al final vaya a ser una boda según lo que él quiera en vez de lo que queramos nosotros.

-No, solo te lo he dicho por si tú querías invitarlos. La boda va a ser como nosotros queramos- le dijo Bella inclinándose sobre la mesa para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Solo te pido una cosa Bella. No quiero que nuestra boda sea un show, quiero que sea solo nuestra- la dijo mirándola fijamente y cogiéndola la mano con la que ella le acariciaba

-Será como tú quieras mi amor- dijo dándole un suave beso antes de volver a comer.

 _Los preparativos de la boda siguieron tal como ellos habían pensado en un principio pero los problemas llegaron un mes después._

Bella llegaba agotada a la comida que tenia con Rose y con Alice. Llevaba discutiendo con el decorador del local donde iba a ser el banquete toda la mañana. La decoración de la mesa iba a ser un sencillo arreglo de flores pero el decorador se empeñaba en poner un gran centro de mesa con flores rosas. Ni Edward ni Bella querían esas flores tan pomposas y llamativas.

-Perdonar por el retraso chicas pero el decorador me tiene loca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se empeña en poner un centro de mesa demasiado grande y pomposo. No sabía que diseñar tu propia boda era tan difícil, parece que nadie entiende lo que quiero y tratan de convencerme de hacer otras cosas- dijo desesperada.

-¿Porqué no contratas un organizador de bodas?- dijo Rosalie.

-Porque queremos que la boda sea solo nuestra, queremos crearla nosotros, no solo participar en ella.

-Todo eso es muy bonito… si tienes tiempo, pero cariño lo mejor es que contratéis a un organizador y os quitéis esta serie de problemas de encima. Él va a hacer lo que vosotros queráis y así vosotros podeis relajaros y tener tiempo para concentraros en el día de la boda- dijo Alice.

-¿Teneis fecha ya?- preguntó Rose.

-Sí el ocho de junio, en la playa de los Hamptons- contestó una sonriente Bella.

-¿En la playa?- preguntó arrugando la cara Rosalie.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- dijo Bella aflijida.

-Las bodas en la playa son preciosas pero la arena en los zapatos es insoportable- dijo Rose.

-Bueno eso sí es verdad, y el vestido. La arena no sale del vestido hasta que le lavas- dijo Alice.

Empezaron una conversación entre ellas dos en la cual cada vez ponían mas pegas a la boda en la playa. Bella se quedó en segundo plano con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Que tus mejores amigas estén criticando la boda que has diseñado con tanto esmero y felicidad la estaba doliendo muchísimo.

-Yo si fuera tú la haría en un barco- dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Bella por primera vez desde que habían empezado a discutir.

-¿En un barco?- preguntó Bella. La idea no era mala la verdad, no sería una boda al lado del mar pero sería una boda sobre el mar. Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. El día de su boda, vestida de blanco, al lado de Edward, en un barco uniéndose para siempre al atardecer.

-Es una muy buena idea- dijo Alice- hay barcos que solo están para eso, para hacer bodas.

-No lo había pensado pero la idea es buena- dijo Bella- ahora por favor vamos a dejar de hablar de mi boda porque el tema empieza a cansarme y quiero distraerme.

El tema de la boda no volvió a salir durante toda la comida y Bella lo agradeció. Necesitaba sentir que había algo más allá de su boda.

Al llegar a casa Edward aun no había llegado y decidió pedir la cena porque no tenia ganas de cocinar. Pidió marisco y sacó dos copas para servir el vino blanco.

Edward llegó cinco minutos antes que la comida y como siempre fue a buscarla y la besó diciéndola lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Mientras cenaban Bella puso al día a Edward de los detalles de la boda.

-Hoy he cambiado algunas cosas para la boda- le dijo.

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo parando de comer y mirándola serio.

-Hoy he discutido con el decorador y cuando se lo he contado a las chicas me han aconsejado contratar a un organizador de bodas.

-¿Un organizador?- dijo Edward alzando la voz.

-Edward seamos realistas no podemos con todo; los preparativos de la boda, tu trabajo, mi trabajo…

-Pensaba que querías que nosotros organizáramos nuestra boda- dijo resaltando el nuestra- no que alguien viniera a preparárnosla.

-Y así es pero un poco de ayuda no estaría mal. Él simplemente nos va a ahorrar el trabajo de hablar con el decorador, el fotógrafo, el cocinero… pero nosotros vamos a ser los que decidamos la decoración, la comida, el lugar…- Bella se levantó de su silla y se colocó al lado de Edward- vamos cariño di que sí. Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿hace cuanto que no quedamos para comer? ¿dos semanas? ¿tres?

-Está bien, está bien, contrataremos a un organizador- dijo girándose para quedar frente a frente y besarla- solo te pido que no sea como el de la película 'el padre de la novia' por favor- Bella rió y le besó tranquilizándole.

-A lo mejor es una organizadora como en esa película de Jennifer López en la que luego ella se casa con el novio- dijo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar enfadada.

-¿Y para qué quiero casarme con una organizadora de bodas teniéndote a ti, a la mujer de mi vida, la que es tan imprescindible para mí como el aire para respirar?- la contestó rozando sus narices.

-Oh que cursi eres a veces cariño- dijo riendo.

-¿Sí? ¿Soy cursi? ¿Crees que soy cursi princesa mia? Respondeme corazón ¿crees que soy cursi pastelito?

-Oh calla por favor- dijo golpeándole el pecho y riendo- sabes que no me gusta el Edward cursi.

-¿No te gusta?- Bella negó con la cabeza- entonces te gustará más el Edward feroz- dijo antes de soltar un gruñido realmente aterrador y cogerla como un saco de patatas para tumbarla en la encimera.

-No, no, espera Edward tengo que contarte otra cosa más de la boda.

-¿El qué?- preguntó sin dejar de besarla el cuello.

-He decidido que la boda no sea en la playa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward levantándose y alejándose de ella para poder mirarla fijamente.

-La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de lo incómodo que va a ser para los invitados el andar por la playa y que se les meta la arena en los zapatos.

-¿Es por los invitados por lo que ahora nos vamos a casar en un aburrido juzgado de Nueva York?- dijo algo molesto.

-No Edward. No te he dicho donde he pensado casarnos.

-¿Dónde?- dijo en tono aburrido.

-En un barco. Saldríamos desde los Hamptons pero la boda sería en un barco.

-¿En un barco?- preguntó Edward extrañado pero sonriente. Le gustaba la idea.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Un barco. Me gusta, sí, sí, me gusta mucho. ¿El banquete también sería allí?

-Mmmm no lo había pensado pero no es mala idea.

-¡Nos casaremos en un barco!- dijo alegremente.

-Espero que no te marees durante la ceremonia.

-No te preocupes por eso soy un hombre fuerte. A lo del barco solo le veo un problema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Bella.

-Vamos a tener que tener cuidado de que ni Emmet ni James se caigan por la borda cuando vayan borrachos- ambos rieron por la imagen y al poco tiempo estaban haciendo el amor en la encimera.

Los celos fingidos de Bella al final no sirvieron para nada porque era un hombre el que iba a organizar su boda. Aunque tendría que preocuparse igualmente por si empezaba a ligar con Edward ya que era gay.

Se llamaba Charlie pero prefería que solo le llamaran Char. Era muy gracioso y Bella no había parado de reír el día que quedaron para comer y conocerse. Edward se encontraba algo incómodo pero aguantó ahí porque ese hombre iba a organizar el día más importante de su vida y debía ser perfecto.

 _La decisión de contratar un organizador encendió la mecha, era solo cuestión de tiempo que el fuego llegara a la pólvora y todo estallara._

Lo primero que hicieron fue contratar el barco en el que se haría la ceremonia y la fiesta. En los Hamptons solo había uno y era horroroso. Estaba sucio, era pequeño y el capitán parecía salido de una película de piratas. Buscaron por internet y el barco que más les gustó era uno que estaba en la costa de Florida. Traer el barco no era imposible pero si muy caro.

Bella y Edward viajaron a Miami junto a _Char_ para ver el barco y comenzar los trámites para el traslado. Los dos días que estuvieron en Miami fueron horrorosos para Edward, parecían un matrimonio de tres. Iban de paseo, Char venía con ellos, quedaban para comer juntos, Char siempre terminaba viniendo, al llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York Edward solo pensaba en llegar a casa, dejar las cosas e irse a la oficina.

Durante todo el vuelo no había cruzado palabra con Bella ya que había estado muy ocupada viendo revistas sobre la decoración de las mesas y riendo las bromas de Char. Edward adoraba la risa de Bella pero en ese vuelo la odió. Cuando pensó que no podía soportarla más se quedó dormido. Horas más tarde Bella le despertó besándole la sien y pensó que las risas con Char y todo lo relacionado con él había sido una pesadilla, pero entonces escuchó su voz:

-Buenos días hermoso durmiente- Bella y él rieron sin embargo Edward se puso el cinturón y se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla.

Estaban esperando a un taxi los dos solos, al fin, cuando Char llegó por detrás y les preguntó si podía compartir el taxi con ellos ya que vivían en la misma zona.

Edward le miró furiosamente a través de sus gafas de sol y se tragó las ganas de mandarle a la mierda. Apretó la mano a Bella para que le dijera que no, pero Bella se limitó a sonreírle y a decirle que sí.

El viaje en taxi fue otra tortura para Edward que nada más entrar se puso los cascos para escuchar música y olvidarse del parásito que viajaba con ellos.

No fue hasta que llegaron a casa que Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba raro. No la había hablado desde que habían cogido el taxi en el hotel de Miami para ir al aeropuerto.

Edward abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, en cuanto entró subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio para dejar las maletas. Bella fue detrás de él y abrió las maletas para empezar a colocar la ropa.

-¿He hecho algo qué te moleste Edward?- preguntó mientras colgaba una percha en el armario.

-¡Anda! Pero si te acabas de acordar de que tienes pareja- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Edward ¿a qué viene esto?

-Bella me has ignorado estos dos días. No esperes que ahora que llegamos a casa volvamos a ser la parejita feliz que éramos antes.

-¡Yo no te he ignorado!- le gritó mirándole furiosa.

-Sí. Lo has hecho. Dime un solo momento en el que no haya estado el puto Char de por medio estos días- la gritó. Bella se quedó en silencio y de repente empezó a reírse.

-¡Oh dios Edward estás celoso!- le dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Edward mantuvo el semblante serio sin ningún atisbo de empezar a reír como lo estaba haciendo su novia- cariño Char es gay.

-Genial Bella, genial. Te estás tomando esto a broma pero ya te darás cuenta de que estoy realmente cabreado- dijo mientras Bella reía. Decidió darse una ducha en el baño de fuera ya que en el de la habitación seguro que entraba Bella.

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación dando un portazo Bella dejó de reír pero no intentó ir a pedir perdón a Edward porque realmente pensaba que estaba celoso. Edward se fue a la oficina en cuanto terminó de ducharse y hasta el momento de la cena no volvieron a verse.

-Hola- le dijo Bella cuando entró a la cocina. Edward se limitó a mirarla como forma de saludo- ¿porqué no me has dicho que te ibas a la oficina?

Edward la miró serio pero no la contestó y se dio la vuelta para ir a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Edward piensas responderme?- dijo también una enfadada Bella a su espalda mientras Edward se quitaba la chaqueta.

-No pensé que fuera necesario. No te has preocupado por donde estaba o que hacia estos últimos dos días, ¿para qué lo iba a hacer ahora?

-Edward deja ese comportamiento. Son celos lo llevas escrito en la cara, pero es que no tienes motivos. Char es gay.

-No son celos Isabella, es rabia. Ya sé que Char es gay pero me jode de igual manera que hayas pasado de mí estos días. Te vas a casar conmigo no con él ¡joder!

-Edward lo siento, yo no lo he hecho a propósito…

-Y sí quizás esté celoso. Pero del tiempo que compartes con él y que deberías compartir conmigo. ¿A ti no te molesta tener una persona en medio todo el día?- Bella solo pudo mirarle porque no sabía que decirle. Esta tarde había estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en Miami y es verdad lo de que no había estado a solas con Edward en todo el viaje.

-No, claro que no. Es que no te has dado ni cuenta de que estaba cabreado. Nunca nos ha pasado esto.-dijo Edward.

-Lo siento mucho cariño- dijo acercándose a él- no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo- estaban a un paso de distancia pero Bella no se atrevía a darle por miedo a que Edward la rechazara.

Edward vio la indecisión de su novia para acercarse o no. También vio que estaba arrepentida y que lo que había pasado en Miami había sido algo que había hecho sin darse cuenta y que no se iba a repetir.

-Ven aquí cariño- dijo abrazándola contra su pecho. Ambos sonrieron por estar finalmente juntos sin ningún Char de por medio.

Bella levantó la cabeza para ser besada y los labios de Edward no se hicieron esperar. ''Al fin'' pensó Edward mientras la besaba y la apretaba contra él.

-¿Vienes a cenar?- le preguntó.

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre. Pero te acompaño a la cocina.

Mientras Bella cenaba Edward le contaba que iban a abrir un nuevo supermercado en Miami y por eso el segundo día que estuvieron allí Edward llegó tarde a comer. Bella recuerda que no le echó de menos porque estuvo muy ocupada pensando en el color que iban a elegir para las sillas del barco, las flores, la alfombra… y volvió a sentirse culpable. Edward partía con un tenedor la tortilla francesa y luego ella con otro tenedor se llevaba los trocitos a la boca.

Se fueron pronto a la cama y durmieron abrazados como todas las noches. Edward había olvidado lo que había pasado en Miami pero Bella seguía imaginándose como sería si fuera al revés y si hubiera sido Edward el que se hubiera olvidado de ella.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en cinco minutos ya que Edward tenía mucha prisa. Hoy no se iban a ver hasta la noche ya que a la hora de comer Bella había quedado con su madre y su futura suegra y Edward llegaría muy tarde porque tenía que hacer las visitas de rutina a los supermercados de la zona.

Bella llegó al restaurante con algo de retraso debido al tráfico y Esme y Renée la estaban esperando para pedir.

-Hola cariño- la dijo su madre dándola un abrazo y un beso.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido por Miami?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Esme.

-Horroroso.

-¡Uy! ¿y eso por qué? – preguntaron ambas madres a la vez.

-Porque me centre tanto en la boda y en hablar con Char sobre ella que deje a Edward a un lado ignorándole. Ayer cuando llegamos a casa discutimos y se fue a la oficina sin decirme nada- les contó Bella.

-¡Este hijo mío! Es como su padre- dijo riendo Esme- necesita que estés siempre a su lado, que le cuentes las cosas antes a él que a ninguna otra persona.

-¿Y no es eso en lo que consiste ser una pareja?- preguntó Bella.

-Sí pero hay que ser un poco más flexibles. Quieren la exclusividad.

-Bueno pero ¿ya estáis bien?

-Sí, lo hablamos y ahora todo está perfecto.

-Bueno pues vamos a comer.

Cuando les llegaron los platos empezó toda la conversación sobre la boda.

-Esme me ha dicho que no pensáis invitar a ningún cliente de Edward.

-No mamá.

-Ya sabes mi opinión Bella creo que es un error pero es vuestra boda y quiero que mi hijo y tú seáis felices así que esa decisión solo os incumbe a vosotros- dijo Esme.

-Supongo que a mis mejores amigos tampoco- dijo Renée. Bella volvió a negar.

 _Este fue el comienzo de la cuenta atrás de verdad. Los buenos momentos que les quedaban juntos se iban a poder contar con los dedos de una mano._

.

 _Cuatro meses para la boda._

Bella y Edward estaban limpiando su casa y Bella no paraba de quejarse de su madre y de la de Edward.

-Son una pesadilla. Cada vez que nos juntamos me intentan convencer de que invite a gente de sus trabajos- dijo mientras limpiaba los cristales de la habitación.

-Lo sé cielo mi padre está igual, no se cansan nunca- añadió Edward mientras quitaba las sábanas de la cama.

-¿Por qué no lo entienden?- preguntó frustrada.

-Déjales al fin y al cabo ninguno les vamos a hacer caso.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Bella- hoy he quedado con Alice para comprar el vestido.

Edward sonrió al imaginarse a Bella vestida de blanco.

-Todos te van a sentar genial. Tienes el cuerpo de una muñequita- la dijo pasando su dedo índice por la curva de las caderas de Bella.

-¿Cuánto tengo permitido gastarme?- le preguntó haciendo un puchero y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

-Puedes comprarte la tienda entera- la dijo riendo y besándola.

-No en serio Edward.

-En serio Bella. Gástate lo que quieras mi amor solo nos vamos a casar una vez.

Alice pasó a recoger a Bella para ir a ver las tiendas del centro. La gustaban muchos vestidos incluso Alice se probó alguno pero ninguno era EL VESTIDO.

Al día siguiente había quedado con Char y con Edward para ir a probar la comida y elegir que poner el día de la boda.

Char y Bella estaban en el restaurante esperando a Edward para empezar a darse un atracón de comida cuando llamó.

-Edward ¿dónde estás? Te estamos esperando cielo- le dijo mientras se alejaba de la recepción y de Char.

-Lo siento mucho no voy a poder ir- dijo serio.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada Bella.

-Hay un problema con un producto de la marca del supermercado y tengo que viajar hasta los laboratorios en Ohio para solucionarlo.

-Pero es muy grave.

-Sí pero no te preocupes cariño. Elige tú la comida que quieras al fin y al cabo tenemos los mismos gustos. Siento mucho no estar ahí te prometí que iba a estar en todas las decisiones sobre la boda y en este momento tan importante no estoy.

-No pasa nada, espero que se solucione rápido y no sea tan grave como piensas. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Espero estar ahí mañana por la tarde. Si el problema se alarga tendré que quedarme más.

-De acuerdo no te preocupes. Ten mucho cuidado. Te amo- le dijo.

-Yo también y cuídate mucho. No te dejes achantar por tus amigas ni por nuestras madres.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós mi amor.

Bella y Char eligieron unos platos que eran casi propios de la alta cocina. Había para elegir, carnes, pescados, mariscos, verduras…

 _Tres meses para la boda._

El viaje de Edward duró tres días pero el problema estuvo solucionado. Tuvieron que cambiar la composición de una crema corporal porque tenía algunos componentes que usados en gran cantidad podían ser cancerígenos.

Cuando Edward volvió le trajo a Bella unos pendientes y un collar preciosos. Bella nada más verlos pensó en que iban a ser perfectos para el día de la boda.

Pero Edward no solo trajo eso. En el laboratorio donde había estado trabajando se había encontrado con Tania, su antigua novia.

Fueron novios durante dos años y lo dejaron cuando Edward conoció a Bella. Los padres de Tania y los de Edward habían sido amigos de toda la vida y desde pequeños querían que sus hijos terminaran juntos. Bella no fue muy bien aceptada en la familia de Edward al principio ya que la veían como la causante principal de que Edward rompiera con Tania. Menos mal que al final vieron que Bella solo había llegado para salvar a Edward de una relación concertada y que Edward solo quería a Tania como amiga.

-Asique te has encontrado con Tania- dijo Bella mientras hacía la cena.

-Sí y una noche salimos a cenar con sus padres. Les hablé de ti y de que nos íbamos a casar… prácticamente se invitaron a la boda asique…

-¿Tania va a venir a la boda?- dijo enfadada Bella dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-Bella… los padres de Tania y los míos han sido amigos desde siempre y…

-Está bien Edward. No hace falta que me convenzas también es tu boda asique puedes invitar a quien quieras.

 _61_

-Bella no te pongas celosa- la dijo mientras la abrazaba desde atrás- no puedo querer a nadie más que a ti. Eres una chica tan egoísta que te has quedado con mi corazón entero.

-Porque es mío- le dijo muy segura.

-Claro que sí, de nadie más cariño, solo tuyo- la aseguró besándola el hombro.

.

Una tarde mientras estaba con Alice mirando vestidos entró a la tienda Char y se la llevó a rastras hacia una diseñadora de trajes de novia muy solicitada para diseñar los vestidos de las famosas. Carolina Herrera.

Ella misma fue quien la tomó las medidas para el vestido y luego pasaron al despacho para concretar como quería que fuera su vestido.

Bella tenía un diseño claro en su mente y se lo contó a la diseñadora la cual iba a crear el vestido de sus sueños.

Llegó a casa feliz por haberse quitado un peso de encima. Tenía vestido.

Edward estaba viendo la tele y en cuanto la vio sonrió. Bella se tiró encima de él con entusiasmo y ambos rieron.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Tengo vestido.

-¿Has encontrado el vestido al fin?

-Bueno no exactamente.

-No te entiendo- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Ven te lo cuento mientras cenamos. He traído la cena del restaurante turco de abajo.

Mientras se comían cada uno su kebap Bella le contó cómo había llegado a las manos de Carolina Herrera. Edward estaba feliz de que Bella tuviera su vestido pero sentía como la boda que habían planeado cada vez se alejaba más y más y se acercaba la boda que él tanto había temido.

Pero sonrió y se alegró por su novia sin decirla nada. Si ella era feliz así él también lo sería.

.

Una noche Edward estaba en la cama leyendo un libro cuando Bella saltó sobre él con un sobre en la mano. Edward sonrió y dejó el libro en la mesilla para coger el sobre que le tendía su novia.

-¿Qué es esto bebé?- la preguntó mientras lo abría.

-Me lo ha dado mi madre esta mañana- ese ''me lo ha dado mi madre'' no le gustó a Edward pero lo abrió sin decir una palabra.

Edward leyó el contenido de la carta atentamente y cuanto más leía menos le gustaba la idea y más se enfadaba.

-¡¿Qué coño es esto?!- la preguntó tirando la carta al suelo y levantando a Bella de su regazo rudamente.

Bella asustada se sentó en forma de ovillo al otro extremo de la cama.

-Es… una oferta que la han hecho a mi madre… una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?

-Mi madre es amiga de la directora de harper's bazaar y quiere hacernos un reportaje vestidos de novios para el número del mes de junio coincidiendo con nuestra boda.

-¿Y cómo sabe esa cuando es nuestra boda si las invitaciones ni si quiera están encargadas?- gritó Edward.

Bella se limitó a levantarse de la cama y correr hacia el salón donde tenía el periódico de ayer y venia anunciada su boda.

-Ayer salió en el Times- le contestó antes de tirarle el periódico.

-¿Y por qué coño está en el Times? ¿Quién les ha llamado?- la preguntó o más bien la acusó.

-¿Estás insinuando que he sido yo?- dijo enfadada.

-No, no sé. Esto me está superando, yo no quería esto- dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo recostándose en la almohada.

-Edward en Nueva York todo el mundo nos conoce. ¿Qué esperabas que no se enteraran de que nos íbamos a casar?- le dijo.

-Tenía esa esperanza- contestó mirando al techo.

-Despierta, este es el mundo real- le dijo enfadada.

-Dejando atrás el tema del Times, ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo del reportaje?- preguntó Edward.

-Mi madre me ha rogado y suplicado que por favor lo hagamos. Esa revista es muy importante para mi madre y creo que no nos cuesta nada vestirnos de novios, que nos hagan unas cuantas preguntas y unas cuantas fotos- le contestó mirando el edredón. Bella sabía que Edward no quería hacerlo pero su madre se lo había pedido y en cierta forma ella lo veía como la compensación por no invitar a sus clientes a la boda.

-No me hace gracia, lo sabes- la contestó sin mirarla.

-Por favor Edward… - le pidió tocándole la pierna sobre las mantas de la cama.

-Siento como si fuéramos a vender nuestra boda- la dijo mirándola al fin.

-No. No pienses así por favor- pidió Bella mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su novio- piensa en que no es nuestra boda. Piensa en ello como un negocio. El día de nuestra boda será perfecto, tal y como pensamos.

-Está bien, hagamos el puto reportaje para tu madre- cedió finalmente pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella y acercándola más a él- pero a cambio quiero una compensación de tu parte esta noche y que tu madre no nos vuelva a intentar convencer de que invitemos a sus clientes.

Bella sonrió y levantó la cabeza para besar a su novio. Cuando esté empezó a meter su mano por la ropa interior de ella la mano de Bella le paró.

-No puedo. Mañana he quedado con Alice y con Char temprano para ir a probarme el vestido- le dijo sujetando la mano que segundos antes estaba en su trasero.

Edward extrañando por la actitud de su novia se separó de ella.

-Claro- la dijo. Edward se dio la vuelta en la cama para dormir. Sin embargo Bella se levantó y bajó al salón para llamar a su madre y confirmar lo del reportaje.

.

 _Dos meses para la boda._

Edward y Bella estaban junto a Char y Esme en la pastelería favorita de Edward. Iban a encargar el pastel para la boda.

Sería una tarta con cuatro pisos de chocolate. Edward solo imaginándosela se le hacia la boca agua.

Caminaba de la mano con Bella por el local viendo las diferentes formas que podía tener la tarta. Bella y él decidieron que fuera una tarta de cuatro pisos separados que medía medio metro.

Edward por primera vez desde hacía muchos meses no se sentía partícipe de su boda ya que desde que habían contratado a Char él se encargaba de todo.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la hora de elegir los sabores. Al principio Edward y Bella dijeron que de chocolate pero Char tenía algo que añadir.

-Yo os aconsejo que eligierais otro sabor, el chocolate no a todo el mundo le gusta y después del atracón de comida que se van a meter vuestros invitados, un sabor tan empalagoso como el chocolate no es muy aconsejable- Edward sin querer empezó a forzar su mandíbula y la sonrisa se le quitó de los labios inmediatamente.

-Hemos dicho que iba a ser de chocolate desde un principio ¿a qué sí Bella?- preguntó a su novia esperando encontrar un apoyo. Pero de esta solo recibió una mirada indecisa y vacilante y en su interior supo que la tarta iba a terminar siendo del sabor que Char dijera.

-Yo no quiero haceros cambiar de opinión ni nada pero para la mayoría de las bodas los novios eligen esta tarta- dijo enseñándoles una foto de una tarta de tres pisos de colores blancos y amarillos- es de limón y nata- aclaró el pastelero.

-Oh limón es una gran idea Bells- dijo Char- muy digestivo.

-Sí eso sí que es verdad- dijo Esme. ''Genial hasta mi madre está en mi contra'' pensó Edward.

-¿Y bien Bella?- preguntó Char. Bella miró a Edward con una mirada indecisa.

-¿Podemos hablar solos un momento?- preguntó Edward. Los demás salieron de la habitación en silencio dejándoles solos.

-Edward sé que tú quieres la tarta de chocolate pero cariño tienes que reconocer que es demasiado dulce. Char tiene razón, después de la cantidad de comida que vamos a meternos en el cuerpo a nadie le va a apetecer comer chocolate- intentó convencerle Bella.

-A mí me apetecerá. A parte no me gusta la tarta de limón- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Edward piensa en los invitados por favor.

Edward se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por el despacho. En ese momento pese al gran peso y dolor que le suponía decidió alejarse de todos los planes de su boda y dejar que Bella y Char decidieran todos los detalles para ese día. Él se limitaría a aceptar todo lo que Bella dijera y así todos serian felices.

''Solo va a ser un día'' se repetía Edward en su cabeza. ''Después de eso Bella y tú volveréis a ser los mismos de antes, solo vosotros y nadie más en medio que os esté diciendo a cada momento lo que tenéis que hacer''

-Está bien tienes razón cariño. La tarta de limón entonces- Bella se levantó de su silla y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarle-

-No te preocupes Ed, en la luna de miel te dejaré que me comas con chocolate- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Edward sonrió solo para hacer más creíble su entusiasmo pero realmente ahora ni la imagen de Bella desnuda llena de chocolate le animaba. Él lo único que quería era diseñar con su futura esposa el día más feliz de sus vidas y que al hacerlo se unieran más.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo de la tarta y Edward y Bella no habían tenido ni una discusión desde entonces gracias a la decisión que Edward tomó aquella tarde en esa pastelería.

Hace dos días habían hecho el reportaje para la revista harper's bazaar y Edward tuvo que reconocer que ver a Bella vestida de novia fue todo un privilegio. Estaba simplemente preciosa y mientras el fotógrafo les hacia las fotos Edward sentía como se enamoraba cada vez más de Bella.

Estaba muy feliz y en cierta manera agradecía a Renée tener este tipo de amistades porque le habían permitido ver a Bella vestida de novia con diferentes vestidos. El que mejor le quedaba según Edward era uno que llevaba encaje, de corte sirena y sin velo.

Char también estaba allí por supuesto y también las amigas de Bella. Por primera vez Edward se alegró de que Char estuviese siempre en medio ya que hizo muchas fotos las cuales iban a ser solo para ellos.

La entrevista solo se la hicieron a Bella y Edward no estuvo presente.

A la salida iban en el taxi él, Bella y Char.

-¿Qué vestido te ha gustado más cariño?- dijo apretando la mano a Edward.

-El vestido con encaje, parecías una muñeca salida de un cuento. Aunque estabas espectacular con todos- dijo besándola.

-Por favor Edward no seas cutre, ese vestido ha sido el peor de todos. Parecía que a la pobre la habían enrollado un par de cortinas- dijo ofendido Char.

Edward hizo oídos sordos, para él con ese vestido era con el que más guapa estaba y esperaba que el de su boda fuera un vestido parecido.

.

Ahora Edward estaba saliendo de la reunión trimestral que se hacía siempre con todos los supervisores de los supermercados que había en cada estado. Al final de la reunión cuando Edward comenzó a despedirse todos se quedaron en silencio hasta el supervisor de los supermercados que había en la zona noroeste de Estados Unidos empezó a hablar.

-Queremos felicitarte por tu matrimonio al mes que viene- Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- espero que seáis muy felices y que con suerte dure muchos años- terminó el discurso. Ante lo de tener suerte para que dure todos rieron menos Edward.

-Por cierto Edward confírmame para la boda yo sí que voy. Yo y mi mujer- dijo el supervisor del estado de Ohio.

-Yo también iré pero con mi hija- dijo el supervisor de la costa oeste.

Edward se quedó anonadado, ¿cómo? Ellos no iban a asistir a su boda bajo ningún concepto.

-Esperar ¿os han llegado las invitaciones?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí hace varias semanas. Por cierto dila a tu futura esposa que casi había que estudiar para abrir las invitaciones.

Edward dejó de escuchar los comentarios de sus clientes y salió casi corriendo de las oficinas de contabilidad. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar a casa y pedir explicaciones a Bella que no se molestó ni en pedir un taxi. Cogió el metro directamente.

Llegó a casa una hora después y entró llamándola a gritos. Bella estaba en el salón hablando por teléfono con Char. En cuanto vio entrar a Edward al salón queriendo hablar con ella le mandó callar ya que estaba ultimando los detalles de la música y la iluminación. Edward estaba tan furioso que caminó hasta detrás del sofá y desenchufo el cable del teléfono.

-¿Edward por qué has hecho eso? La llamada era importante- le gritó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Bella sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué has invitado a todos los supervisores de los demás supermercados? ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho? Y ¿Por qué cojones no me has dicho nada? Me acabo de enterar en la reunión cuando han empezado a confirmarme su asistencia a nuestra boda- gritó dando un golpe a la pared.

-Edward me estás asustando.

-¡Tú sí que me estás asustando! ¿Dónde coño está mi novia con la que me prometí hace nueve meses? Porque ella no quería una boda enorme y pomposa pero esta Bella si que la quiere- gritó señalándola.

-Edward no lo entiendes…- dijo a punto de llorar.

-Claro que no lo entiendo. No entiendo como nuestra boda ha terminado siendo _tu boda,_ siendo un show.

-No podía soportar más las presiones de nuestros padres y terminé aceptando lo que me pedían-confesó mirando hacia abajo.

-Claro no podías soportarlo más, ¿no? Y tampoco podías decírmelo ¿no?- preguntó sarcástico- ¿cuándo lo decidiste?- Bella se quedó mirando el suelo sin agallas para contestar- ¡¿cuándo joder?!- la dijo agarrándola del brazo con fuerza.

-Cuando tuviste que viajar a Ohio por ese problema con una crema- le contestó mirándole.

-¿Qué? De eso hace meses Bella…- dijo decepcionado e impresionado a la vez que la soltaba el brazo.

-Lo siento mucho cariño- dijo intentando acariciarle la mejilla para tranquilizarle pero Edward se apartó.

-No. Esta vez no pienso pasar por el aro y dejar las cosas estar. Me voy- dijo soltándola y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward, a dónde vas?- gritó Bella mientras subía las escaleras corriendo intentando alcanzarle.

-Tengo un viaje de trabajo para ver a todos los supervisores de los demás estados y ver qué tal van las cosas por allí. Siempre hago estos viajes cada seis meses- la aclaró mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas en la maleta.

-Le hiciste hace cuatro meses- le dijo Bella desesperada y sin saber qué hacer para que su prometido se quedara con ella- aun faltan dos para que le tengas que hacer.

-Lo adelantaré. Creo que es mejor que nos separemos unas semanas porque todo esto de la boda nos está volviendo locos- dijo entrando y saliendo del baño con diferentes botes.

-Quédate esta noche y mañana coges el primer vuelo. Quédate y hablemos lo de los invitados por favor- suplicó acercándose a él para impedirle que continuara metiendo sus cosas en la maleta.

-No. Estoy demasiado enfadado y decepcionado contigo como para hablar las cosas con calma.

-Edward lo siento muchísimo por favor no te vayas, cariño no te vayas… - pidió llorando. Pero las lágrimas de Bella por primera vez no afectaron a Edward. Bella soltó a Edward y este cerró la maleta rápidamente y con furia.

-Faltan tres semanas para la boda…no puedes dejarme ahora…-le pidió Bella llorando aun más.

-Estaré aquí antes de la boda te lo aseguró- prometió sin mirarla y bajando la maleta por las escaleras.

-¿Cuándo… vas a volver?- le preguntó bajando detrás de él.

-No lo sé. Estos viajes duran semanas- dejó la maleta en el hall y entró a la cocina para coger una botellita de agua. Tenía hambre pero si se entretenía en prepararse un sándwich Bella le convencería para quedarse y terminaría reventando. No saldría nada bueno de ahí.

Cuando salió de la cocina, Bella estaba sentada encima de la maleta llorando.

-Bella tengo que irme, levántate- la dijo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Edward ¿puedes quedarte por favor?- le dijo mirándole.

-No- ese fue el ''no'' más frío que Bella había escuchado en su vida. Se levantó de encima de la maleta y Edward se acercó a cogerla. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir escuchó a Bella.

-¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?- preguntó con miedo y esperanza a partes iguales. Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a su novia bañada en lágrimas, abrazada a sí misma en medio del hall.

-Te mandaré un whatsapp- la dijo escuetamente.

-Ten cuidado, te… amo- dijo rápidamente y vacilando al decir la última palabra. Edward simplemente asintió y salió de su casa sin decir nada más.

A simple vista parecía que estaba más rota Bella que Edward sobre todo porque la primera tuvo que llamar a una de sus amigas para que viniera a estar con ella esta noche. Pero en realidad el que peor estaba era Edward. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día en el que planearon su boda con _58_ invitados y eran felices, solo habían pasado unos meses ¿cómo coño iban a cambiar tanto las cosas en unos meses?

¿Cómo de desear con impaciencia a que llegara el día de su boda, había pasado a desear que llegara rápido y se pasara aun más rápido para no tener que soportar el bodorrio insufrible en el que se había terminado convirtiendo?

Mientras iba en el taxi en dirección al aeropuerto pensó ''¿A dónde narices voy si no tengo nada reservado?'' Así que le dijo al taxista que se dirigiera hasta el piso de Emmet. Antes de llegar le llamó para asegurarse de que no estaba con Rose, porque si no era cuestión de tiempo que Bella se presentara en su casa.

Emmet apareció en delantal a los pocos segundos de haber llamado al timbre y Edward se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Emmet mientras se tomaban unas cervezas en la terraza y esperaban a que se terminara de hacer la cena.

-¿Te acuerdas de la excursión que hicimos el verano pasado a la isla?- empezó Edward.

-Claro.

-Fue ahí donde pedí matrimonio a Bella. Esa noche sentados en la hoguera me dije a mí mismo que no podía permitirme pasar un día más sin asegurarme que Bella iba a estar conmigo para siempre. No hay cosa que yo más quiera en el mundo que estar con Bella.

-¿Entonces? No le veo el problema, si os vais a casar en tres semanas.

-Desde que empezaron los preparativos Bella ha cambiado. Está más preocupada de la boda, de lo que vayan a pensar los invitados, de lo que piense Char antes de lo que yo opine o de lo que yo quiera. Hoy me he enterado que hace dos meses decidió invitar a todos los supervisores de los demás supermercados. Hace un mes decidí retirarme de los preparativos de la boda y dejar que ella y el organizador decidiesen todo.

-No deberías haberlo hecho. También es tu boda Edward- le regañó Emmet.

-¿Y de qué me servía estar presente en los preparativos si mi opinión contaba una mierda? La tarta de mi boda va a ser de limón, odio el limón. Se lo dije a Bella pero la dio igual porque el puto organizador dijo que era mejor que una tarta de chocolate. Odio las jodidas invitaciones porque hay que sacarse un máster para abrirlas. Odio la decoración de las mesas porque parece un puto árbol de navidad. Hasta odio el esmoquin que me han comprado- dijo desahogándose por fin tras meses de soportar que no se tuviera en cuenta su opinión.

-¿Te han comprado el esmoquin para tu boda? Ni que fuera el traje de la comunión- dijo riendo.

-La verdad es que me compré uno hace unos meses pero Char y mi hermana dicen que es demasiado convencional y me han comprado otro que es espantoso. Parezco salido de un libro de hace dos siglos.

Ambos amigos rieron tras imaginarse la imagen.

-No sé que decirte colega. Cogete a Bella y llévatela a Las Vegas, me ofrezco a ser el padrino.

-El problema no solo es la boda, también es Bella, ha cambiado tanto. Cuando iba de camino a casa desde la oficina me he llegado a preguntar si quiero casarme con ella de verdad. Si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y construir una familia con ella. Si la quisiese tanto como creo que la quiero ¿no me estaría preguntando esto verdad?

Emmet no supo que contestarle y el silencio solo era entrecortado por el sonido de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Te voy a decir dos cosas Edward. La primera quizás notes a Bella cambiada pero eso solo sea porque está estresada por todos los preparativos y demás. Piensa en que la verdadera Bella es aquella con la que llevas siete años tio, siete años que se dice pronto y no estos últimos meses.

pero también te digo que si no estás seguro y vas a casarte con Bella solo por que estais prometidos y es un deber, no lo hagas. Casate si estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo. Creo que cuando te casas no tienes que tener ninguna duda, pero yo solo lo creo no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

-Gracias Emmet.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-De momento aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad esta noche y mañana por la mañana, después cogeré un avión.

-¿A dónde?- dijo asustado Emmet. Una cosa era que estuviera agotado por el estrés que supone preparar una boda y otra muy diferente que escapara.

-No te espantes. Voy a ver cómo andan las cosas por los supermercados de los demás estados. Volveré en unas semanas.

-Edward no sé cuantas son un par de semanas pero te recuerdo que dentro de quince días tenéis la cena de compromiso y tienes que estar.

-Oh sí la cena. La había olvidado- dijo mirando a las estrellas- ¿en qué restaurante es? Bella no me ha dicho nada.

-Joder Edward… esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba- Edward le miró con una mirada de ''ya te lo he dicho'' -En el hotel Plaza, a las ocho. Vestido de etiqueta.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levantó temprano y reservó un vuelo para Seattle a las 10. Se despidió de Emmet y le hizo prometer que nunca diría nada de que había estado esta noche aquí. Emmet le dijo que esperaba que este viaje le sirviera para aclarar las ideas y que le mantuviera informado sobre cómo se encontraba y donde.

Nada más llegar al JFK mandó un whatsapp a Bella diciéndola que ya había llegado a Seattle y que estaba bien. No hubo ni saludo ni despedida cariñosa pero es que Edward no se sentía cómodo escribiéndola esas cosas a la que posiblemente en tres semanas fuera su mujer.

Edward no paró de viajar y viajar en las dos semanas siguientes. Tampoco paró de pensar en Bella y a cada sitio que iba la mandaba un whatsapp para que no se preocupara y supiera donde estaba. Bella le había llamado casi a diario pero no pudo cogerla el teléfono. Aun estaba confuso y si escuchaba su voz volvería a casa sin pensárselo dos veces.

Edward cada vez estaba más convencido de que iba a casarse con Bella. Estos días no se la había sacado de la cabeza en ningún momento pero todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran de antes de pedirla que se casaran. Él estaba enamorado de esa Bella. De la Bella en la que solo con mirarla podía saber que estaba pensando, la Bella que contaba con él para todo y que su opinión era la más importante. La que se lanzaba a sus brazos para que le hiciera el amor sin ningún motivo y no la que cada vez que le tocaba un poco más íntimamente se escabullía dejándole con las ganas porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

En su ausencia, Bella tuvo que seguir con los preparativos de una boda que no sabía si se iba a realizar o no. Cada vez que salía de casa dejaba una nota encima de la encimera por si Edward venía mientras ella no estaba, pero siempre que volvía a casa la nota seguía en su sitio y era ella la que la ponía en el frigorífico con un imán. Esperaba impacientemente que Edward la mandara un whatsapp aunque fuera frio y serio. Soñaba con el día en que Edward volviera a atravesar su puerta.

Edward volvió a pisar suelo neoyorquino trece días después de su partida. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y ver a Bella. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y decirle todo lo que la había echado de menos en estas semanas…

Mientras iba en taxi llamó a Emmet y le dijo que sacará el esmoquin, que dentro de una semana se casaba. Emmet se alegró muchísimo ya que el día que vino su amigo a pedirle consejo le vio perdido y a punto de tirar la toalla y Rose le había dicho que Bella estaba triste y desanimada con todo el tema de la boda.

Llegó a casa y gritó su nombre pero nadie le respondió. Habrá salido dijo mientras iba a la cocina a comer algo. Cuando abrió el frigorífico vio las notas y sonrío.

Había de todo, desde notas donde ponía que se había ido con Alice a comer hasta notas donde le decía que estaba con Char ultimando los detalles del vestido. Fue a su habitación y dejó la maleta al lado del armario lo primero que iba a hacer era darse un baño relajante y tranquilo después de llevar casi dos semanas sin parar de viajar.

El baño relajante se vio interrumpido por su móvil. Tenía que ir a la oficina a ver unos documentos para empezar a comercializar una marca.

Volvió a casa casi a las doce de la noche y esperó ver a Bella pero parecía que aun no había vuelto. En la cocina no había ninguna nota. Pero la evidencia de que había pasado por casa estaba en su dormitorio. Bella había dejado varias camisetas y algunos pantalones esparcidos por toda la cama, o sea que sí había estado en casa.

Su maleta seguía al lado del armario sin tocar y siempre que volvía de algún viaje Bella se empeñaba en deshacérsela ella. Miró su teléfono; nada, ni una llamada, ni un whatsapp. Entonces decidió romper la rutina de solo enviarse whatsapps y llamarla, pero el teléfono de Bella le mandaba directamente al buzón.

Bella tenía que saber que había vuelto porque la maleta estaba a la vista, además la ropa que traía antes puesta esta en el cesto de la ropa y bien sabe dios que Bella abre ese cesto cuatrocientas veces al día.

Se tumbó en la cama mientras intentaba no soltar las lágrimas que sus ojos se empeñaban en derramar. En su espalda noto algo, la agenda en la que Bella había planificado su boda.

La leyó atentamente, las primeras páginas describían su boda perfecta. En el resto de la agenda solo ponía todas las cosas que odiaba él para su boda. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, la única condición que la puso a Bella fue que su boda no fuera un show, y es justo en lo que se ha convertido.

Había un total de _220_ invitados a la boda. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese número de los _61_ invitados que tenían en un principio? Leyó la lista de invitados y se dio cuenta de que solo conocía a cien personas de las _220_ que estaban apuntadas.

Se metió en la cama tirando la agenda a un lado de la habitación. Seguía con la esperanza de que cuando se levantara Bella estaría a su lado y le iba a prometer que no ha cambiado, que sigue siendo la misma que era hace unos meses, que le prometiera que todo iba a ser normal después de este caos.

Pero cuando se levantó Bella no estaba y su lado de la cama estaba hecho. Bella no había venido a dormir y tampoco le había devuelto la llamada. Recogió varias cosas y se fue a la oficina. Durante el día la llamó varias veces encontrándose el buzón de voz en cada llamada. Cuando llegó por la tarde Bella tampoco estaba, incapaz de estar en esa casa él solo por más tiempo fue a casa de Emmet. A diferencia de la vez anterior no hablaron Edward se limitó a decirle que las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

A la mañana siguiente era el día de la cena de ensayo. Bella seguía sin dar noticias de vida y cuando escuchó que Emmet salió de casa, salió hacia el salón de su amigo.

Había café preparado y se lo tomó mientras leía una revista que Emmet tenía encima de la mesa. Era una revista de moda -seguro que era de Rose- pensó Edward. Si se hubiera fijado en el nombre de la revista quizás no la hubiese leído.

Llegó a una página donde una foto suya le sorprendió. El reportaje, recordó. Vio las fotos durante horas, Bella era preciosa y era suya, al menos hasta el momento. Leyó la entrevista y eso le ayudó a aclararse las ideas.

En las preguntas que le hicieron a Bella ella solo se limitó a decir que la boda iba a ser perfecta, estaba alardeando de todo lo que iba a haber, de que siempre había soñado con casarse de blanco, que una boda como esa era su sueño, habló de lo bonito que era el vestido, de algunos de los invitados que iban a asistir… pero a él no le nombró ni una sola vez. Jamás dijo que estaba emocionada con la idea de casarse con el que lleva siendo su novio siete años. Para Edward fue devastador.

Él solo quería casarse con Bella, estaba dispuesto a soportar una boda infernal con tal de estar con ella para siempre y ella… ella solo quería una boda con la mejor decoración, la mejor comida, la mejor localización, el mejor vestido… eso se lo puede dar cualquiera que tenga dinero, pero nadie la iba a dar el amor que Edward sentía por ella.

Salió de casa de Emmet a las dos de la tarde y a las ocho y medía vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta de los Yankees se presentó en la entrada del hotel Plaza donde sus amigos, familiares y gente que conocía de vista perteneciente a la clase alta de Nueva York le esperaban.

Bella estaba inquieta en el interior mientras recibía a sus invitados. No sabía nada de Edward desde hace tres días, ni siquiera la había mandado un whatsapp de esos cortos y fríos a los que estaba acostumbrada estas últimas semanas.

Fue al baño ya histérica, eran las ocho y media y Edward no daba señales de vida. Alice entró detrás de ella para calmarla. Bella estaba a punto de llorar cuando Emmet entró con su teléfono en la mano. Miró la pantalla donde ponía Edward.

-¡Oh es Edward!- gritó feliz. Alice la insistió para que cogiera el teléfono.

-¿Edward?- preguntó con miedo.

-Hola Bella- escuchar la voz de Edward después de tanto tiempo casi hace que Bella se pusiera a llorar.

-¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando cielo- ''no Bella, no me llames cielo por favor'' pensó Edward.

-Estoy aquí fuera en la puerta del Plaza, ¿puedes salir un momento?- la dijo serio.

-Sí claro, en cinco minutos subo. Te quiero.

Edward cortó sin más pero Bella no le dio importancia porque estaba demasiado feliz por saber que iba a volver a ver a Edward como para preocuparse por eso.

Bella pasó por delante de sus invitados y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta giratoria. Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

Rose y Emmet estaban abajo intranquilos porque Edward aun no haya aparecido. Rose no sabía nada pero Emmet se estaba temiendo lo peor. Alice llegó a su lado con una copa de vino y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Dónde va Bella?- dijo Rose cuando la vio salir.

-Edward ha llamado, está arriba- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Edward está arriba y no ha bajado?- dijo Emmet asustado. O no, o no- pensaba- se avecina un desastre. Alice le contestó asintiendo.

-Espero que bajen pronto, tengo hambre- dijo Rose.

-Rose- la llamó Emmet para tener su atención- si Edward y Bella no bajan en cinco minutos quiero que tú y Alice subáis arriba sin decir una palabra a nadie, ¿vale?- preguntó Emmet.

Rose extrañada asintió.

 _5 min_

-¿Edward que haces aquí fuera?- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a su prometido a paso rápido. En cuanto estuvo cerca se tiró a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza mientras le daba un beso.

Edward cuando giró la cabeza para verla se quedo anonadado. ¡Oh Dios estaba guapísima! Llevaba el vestido azul que le regaló por su primer aniversario juntos, llevaba el conjunto de pendientes y collar que trajo de su viaje a Ohio y llevaba el pelo rizado en ondas hacia un lado. Y estaba tan feliz… en esos momentos se odió por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba tan ocupado observándola que no se dio cuenta de que Bella le rodeaba con sus brazos y que sus labios volvían a estar juntos después de dos semanas.

-Bella, para ¡no!- la dijo separándola de su cuerpo.

No podía hacerla esto, no podía besarla si la iba a dejar en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué no bajas?- le preguntó separándose de él sorprendida por su rechazo. Se miraron a los ojos y vio que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Pero se negó a aceptarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo Bella-

-¿Por qué no puedes bajar? ¿Es por la ropa? No pasa nada cariño, lo importante es que estés aquí- le dijo agarrándole la mano con la misma mano en la que llevaba su anillo de compromiso. Edward al ver el anillo miró hacia abajo y sollozó.

-No, no me entiendes. No puedo casarme contigo.

 _4 min_

 _Y finalmente la llama había alcanzado la pólvora. Estaba todo perdido. Pasara lo que pasara ahora ya nada iba a volver a ser como antes._

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no te… puedes casar conmigo Edward?- Bella no podía creerlo pero su corazón ya se había hecho eco de la noticia y latía aceleradamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas y no la dejaban ver a Edward.

-Desde que empezó toda la locura de la boda has cambiado. No eres la misma Bella de la que me enamoré…

La cara de Bella era un mar de lágrimas las cuales no podía contener.

-¿Has estado con otra Edward? ¿Por eso no me has llamado en estas dos semanas? ¿Me has sido infiel? No me importa Edward, no me importa, yo te perdono… te perdono… -dijo entre sollozos. Edward no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó no podía soportar verla sufrir de esa manera y menos si era por su culpa-…yo te perdono cariño pero no me dejes… Edward no hagas esto…

-Shh Bella, shh- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba el pelo- No hay nadie más que tú pero me he dado cuenta de que no queremos lo mismo. Casarnos es un error- dijo él también llorando-

 _3 min_

-Llevo en Nueva York tres días. Tres días en los que no has pisado por casa ni has respondido mis llamadas. Sabías que había vuelto.

-¡Yo no lo sabía!- dijo Bella calmándose un poco- cuando te he visto aquí… he pensado que acababas de llegar del aeropuerto. En cuanto a las llamadas, no sé donde…

-He leído el reportaje. Solo te centras en la boda, lo bonita que es la boda, el vestido, muchos invitados… tú solo quieres una boda bonita y te da igual con quien sea. Yo sin embargo solo quiero estar contigo y la boda me da igual. Lo único que te pedí para la boda fue que no la convirtieras en un show y eso es lo que ha pasado. Estos siete años de mi vida han sido maravillosos cariño… pero no nos pertenecemos, estos meses he podido comprobar que nuestros caminos no van de la mano. He comenzado a cuestionarme si casarme contigo es una buena idea y si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Eso no es una buena señal- la dijo mientras Bella no paraba de llorar.

 _2 min_

Mientras Bella lloraba Edward cogía la mano en la que estaba su alianza y la deslizaba por su dedo por segunda y última vez en su vida. La primera fue para pedirla que se uniera a él para siempre y la segunda como símbolo de separación.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que Edward la había quitado la alianza hasta que este la levantó mirándola él y quedando frente a Bella.

-¡No, no, Edward no! ¡Dámela, me pertenece, es mía, déjamela!- gritaba mientras lloraba y golpeaba a Edward en el pecho. Edward la abrazó para que parara de darle puñetazos y a espaldas de Bella también se quitó el anillo de plata que llevaba en su dedo corazón desde hacía diez meses. No sabía que una simple alianza podía hacer tanto pero en cuando dejó de sentirla rodear su dedo se sintió desnudo.

 _1 min_

Abajo los invitados empezaban a cuchichear sobre porque no estaban aquí los novios. Emmet impaciente jugando con el tenedor no pudo esperar a que pasara el último minuto y le dijo a Rose que subiera.

-Rose subir ahora mismo arriba. Bella os necesita…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasa-….?- preguntó Rose. Cogieron sus bolsos y ambas subieron arriba a ver qué es lo que pasaba pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse con eso.

-¡Edward nooo, no puedes dejarme! Te amo, yo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida- decía una Bella desecha. Edward estaba sujetándola por los hombros y temían que si en algún momento la soltaba, Bella se cayese redonda al suelo por la manera en la que la temblaban las piernas.

-Bella vámonos- dijeron Rose y Alice llegando a su lado.

-¡No! Edward por favor déjame quedarme contigo… déjame- dijo agarrándole por la cintura con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo siento- le decía Edward llorando mientras la agarraba por la cintura para separarla. Pero fue imposible asique la agarró por la cabeza para separarla de su cuerpo.

-Dame otra oportunidad por favor. Sigo siendo yo… sigo siendo tu Bella- dijo mientras Rose y Alice la conseguían separar de Edward con un fuerte tirón. Edward vio como se llevaban a Bella casi a rastras mientras no paraba de gritar ''sigo siendo yo'' una y otra vez. Cuando el taxi en el que iban se alejó calle abajo se dio la vuelta para irse de allí y comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida. No se imaginaba lo dura que iba a ser esa etapa.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Acabo de encontrar en el ordenador esta historia que escribí hace años y he decidido publicarla. Inicialmente iba a ser un OS pero creo que es demasiado largo y he decidido hacerlo un Two Shot.**

 **Si os ha gustado esta primera parte, la mejor forma de hacérmelo saber es mediante un review.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

Mientras caminaba Edward se dio cuenta de que en una mano se había quedado con las alianzas de los dos y en la otra llevaba uno de los pendientes de Bella que con el forcejeo final se había quedado en su mano.

Antes de ir al hotel donde había dejado sus cosas caminó hasta el borde del rio y apoyado en la barandilla miró las alianzas en su mano. Había tantos recuerdos, tanto amor… cerró el puño con fuerza, se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y lanzó las alianzas al rio, las cuales fueron arrastradas por la corriente hasta algún lugar donde nadie más las iba a volver a ver.

En la otra mano tenía el pendiente de Bella y pensó en tirarle también pero no pudo. La imagen de Bella caminando hacia él hace unas horas antes de toda esta catástrofe, pasó por su cabeza y su parte masoquista no le dejó tirar el pendiente, pues era la única conexión que tenía con ella en estos momentos. Bella conservaba uno y él otro.

Edward desapareció durante varios días preocupando a toda su familia y amigos y Bella estaba viviendo en casa de su madre o mejor dicho habitando. No hablaba, no comía, a penas bebía y se pasaba el día durmiendo.

Su madre y sus amigas estaban desesperadas por que hablara, que saliera de ese trance. Bella pensaba que nadie quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella misma lo odiaba. ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana había pasado de estar prometida a haber roto con su novio? Dios llevaban siete años juntos, vivían juntos, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que ese fue uno de los motivos por los que más deprimida estaba; echaba de menos terriblemente a Edward. Y el motivo principal era el que hacía de su cabeza una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Aun no comprendía que era lo que había hecho mal, Edward la dijo que había cambiado. ¿Sería posible que hubiese cambiado y no se hubiera dado cuenta?

Se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba su entusiasmo por casarse, odiaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían sucedido desde diez meses atrás hasta ahora. Estaba convencida de que si nunca se hubieran prometido seguirían juntos.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre cuando Rose entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Bella no la miraba pero giró la cabeza en su dirección. Rose comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con ternura y empezó a hablarla como hacía siempre con la esperanza de que reaccionase.

-Bella por favor, sal de ese trance en el que te encuentras. Tu madre está muy preocupada y empieza a sopesar la idea de llevarte al hospital- Rose al ver que no reaccionaba la agarró el mentón para que la mirara fijamente- ¿Sabes lo que te harán en el hospital?- la dijo elevando la voz- te van a atiborrar de antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir y vamos a perderte. ¡Bella por favor reacciona joder!- la dijo soltándola bruscamente contra las almohadas.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- dijo una voz áspera muy poco parecida con la voz habitual de Bella.

Rose sonrió. Lo había conseguido, cinco días después de que Edward rompiera con ella, Bella volvía a hablar. A pesar de su alegría decidió no hacérselo notar a Bella y actuar con normalidad. Bella necesitaba normalidad.

-No, no lo sé ¿Por qué?- dijo Rose.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana con vistas a la Quinta Avenida. Era un día soleado pero no muy caluroso.

-Es ocho de Junio- dijo apoyando una mano en el cristal. Su mirada comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas mientras miraba al cielo. Rose se dio cuenta de lo que ese día iba a significar para Bella- Rose hoy me debería estar casando con el amor de mi vida. Hoy debería ser el mejor día de mi vida y sin embargo va a ser el más triste y horrible- dijo llorando. Rose se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla.

-¿Rosalie qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? He destruido lo más importante que tenía en mi vida…- dijo llorando contra el pecho de Rosalie.

-Bella no fue tu culpa y quiero que lo tengas muy presente. No quiero que te culpes de lo que ha pasado, la boda os ha superado a los dos y no tiene la culpa ninguno.

Bella a pesar de haber empezado a hablar nuevamente no se relacionó con nadie ese día. Cuando Rose se fue después de comer acercó el diván a la ventana y se paso toda la tarde mirando a las nubes. Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro y medía rompió a llorar inevitablemente y no paró hasta que agotada se quedó dormida en el diván.

Su madre subió para avisarla de que la cena ya estaba preparada y con un gesto triste y serio en la cara la colocó una manta para que no se quedara fría.

Dos semanas después Renée llegaba tarde a casa del trabajo. Subió a ver como se encontraba Bella y la encontró leyendo un libro en el diván junto a la ventana. Al llegar al salón el mayordomo informó a Renée de que tenía una visita, con enfado contestó que no iba a hacer ninguna declaración sobre la boda de su hija y que se marchase fuera quien fuera que la estaba esperando.

-Soy Carlisle, Renée- le dijo este entrando desde el hall.

-Carlisle- exclamó sorprendida- no te esperaba.

-Lo siento por presentarme de improviso pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro sentémonos- dijo caminando hacia el salón.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- dijo para empezar Carlisle.

-No muy bien. Aun no logra asimilar que Edward y ella ya no estén juntos. ¿Y Edward?

-No lo sabemos. Un día después de la cena de compromiso llamó a su hermana y la dijo que no estaba en el país y que iba a tardar en regresar. Desde entonces no sabemos nada de él pero me imagino que no lo estará pasando tampoco muy bien. Aun no comprendo que es lo que pasó ese día. De todas las parejas que conozco los últimos que pensaba que se iban a separar eran ellos.

-No he hablado con Bella mucho sobre el tema. Los primeros días no habló y cuando volvió a hacerlo no he querido sacar un tema tan doloroso, no quiero que se ponga peor- Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. Le dolía que su hijo y Bella estuvieran sufriendo y encima no saber el motivo ni poder ayudarles.

-Creo que lo que vengo a decirte no le va a hacer bien a Bella. Hoy el abogado de mi hijo nos ha dicho que el dueño del edificio quiere vender el dúplex si no van a vivir en él, supongo que se habrá enterado por la prensa de la cancelación de la boda.

-Eso va a ser terrorífico para Bella- dijo Renée temiendo las consecuencias que iba a tener para su hija.

-La casa es de los dos así que falta la opinión de Bella. En cuanto decida algo poneros en contacto con alguno de nosotros para empezar a vaciarla- Renée asintió y Carlisle abandonó la casa de los Swan.

Bella se puso muy triste con la noticia pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos. Pidió el favor a sus amigas de ir a recoger sus cosas de esa casa la cual le era imposible de volver a pisar y una empresa de mudanzas lo traería provisionalmente a casa de su madre hasta que ella decidiera lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Las cosas llegaron un martes después de comer. La primera caja que abrió Bella estaba llena de sus objetos personales como el cepillo de dientes, peines, maquillaje… etc. La siguiente caja que abrió estaba llena de papeles y libros, entre esos libros la agenda de su boda. Con rabia e impotencia la tiró al fogón que había en su habitación quemando una de las pocas pruebas físicas que quedaban de su boda.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el nefasto día de su no-boda y Bella estaba totalmente cambiada. No es que hubiera superado la ruptura sino que había puesto un parche al dolor el cual la había permitido empezar a construir una nueva vida.

Había empezado a trabajar ayudando a su madre a seleccionar telas, colores… había empezado a salir un poco, había ido a comer con sus amigas, al cine…

En Alemania sin embargo se encontraba un Edward completamente diferente al que la gente conocía. Poco o nada quedaba de ese hombre atractivo, seguro y simpático que era una eminencia en los negocios. Ahora era un hombre malhumorado, con barba, serio e imponente que no se relacionaba con casi nadie.

Su tiempo libre lo pasaba estudiando. No estudiaba una cosa en concreto sino que estudiaba todo aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Había estudiado principios de ingeniería, agricultura, carpintería… necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en ella. La imagen de Bella la última noche que la vio le atormentaba a cada momento y se había dado cuenta del gran error que había hecho dejándola, había pedido al amor de su vida por estúpido.

Por eso no se permitía tener tiempo libre, porque odiaba la sensación de estar solo, de haberla alejado de su lado. Tampoco pensaba en volver a Nueva York y buscarla para suplicarle que volviera junto a él porque no se lo merecía. Había sido un gilipollas que no supo soportar todo lo que una boda conlleva y su precio era quedarse solo, para siempre.

Hoy Bella había salido a tomar un café con Alice y despejarse un poco de su madre la cual se estaba volviendo loca porque se acercaba la semana de la moda en Nueva York y la faltaban tres diseños para llenar el desfile. Pasearon por Nueva York hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron ir a cenar al restaurante del padre de Alice. No era un cocinero famoso ni mucho menos pero su solomillo con foie era el mejor que Bella había probado nunca.

Su padre las atendió personalmente y las sentó en una de las mesas del fondo para que estuvieran más tranquilas. Mientras llegaba el postre Alice fue al baño y Bella se quedó esperando su tarta de manzana. Tres personas se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la suya y cuando levantó la mirada seis ojos la miraban con sorpresa y alegría.

-Bella- dijo Esme levantándose hasta llegar a ella. La abrazó con el mismo cariño que una madre abraza a su hija.

-Hola Esme- dijo mirándola- Carlisle, Ashley- les saludó mirándoles.

-¿Qué tal estás?- la preguntó Esme con una mirada triste.

-Bien ayudando a mi madre con el trabajo y eso- dijo incómoda. A cada segundo que pasaba Bella se encontraba cada vez peor. Cuando Esme la abrazó, olió el olor tan característico de los Cullen. Olía a Edward, hacia meses que no lo olía y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos.

-Me alegro- la dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Tras un minuto de silencio Bella por impulso preguntó:

-¿Cómo… está Ed… él?- dijo finalmente.

La familia Cullen intercambió miradas y suspiraron.

-No está en Nueva York- contestó Ashley- vino hace dos semanas para vernos y se fue sin decir donde está viviendo ahora- Bella asintió triste. La Bella que se encontraba debajo de ese parche autoimpuesto quería saber donde estaba Edward, lo necesitaba.

-Bueno yo ya me iba, Alice debe de estar esperándome- dijo cogiendo su bolso de la silla donde estaba sentada antes.

-¡Bella!- gritó Esme antes de que se alejara más- a pesar de todo… no quiero perder la relación contigo. ¿Por qué no vienes un día a casa y nos ponemos al día?

Bella pensó en la preciosa casa de los Cullen. El gran salón con grandes ventanales, el fogón, los sofás de color claro, las estanterías llenas de recuerdos de los muchos viajes que habían hecho los Cullen y también muchas fotos. Y en todas salía Edward. No, ella no podía soportar eso. Sin decir nada más se fue y antes de montarse en el taxi las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer.

Mientras llegaba a su casa llegó a una conclusión; si quería superar lo de Edward tenía que irse de Nueva York a otro lugar donde no tuviera recuerdos de él.

A la mañana siguiente un coche con los cristales tintados estaba en la puerta de los Swan y el chofer metía un sinfín de maletas en el maletero. Bella se iba a Londres.

Pero antes de abandonar la ciudad en la que había sido tan feliz debía de pasar por un sitio muy especial para ella. Indicó al chofer la dirección y cuando llegaron no pudo bajarse del coche.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y bajó la ventanilla para observar el piso 21 del edificio Manhattan House. Los pisos de ese edificio eran dúplex, con cinco habitaciones, dos baños, terraza y cocina. En el dúplex D del piso 21 Bella había vivido sus mejores momentos, había sabido lo que era realmente el amor, la pasión, el deseo, el echar de menos a una persona en tu vida, el dolor y la impotencia que sientes cuando te enfadas con la persona que más amas. En ese dúplex estaba su vida y ahora tan bien lo dejaba atrás. ''Quizás ya tenía otros dueños'' pensó. Ante la imagen de otras personas viviendo en _su_ casa ordenó al chofer continuar con su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Los primeros días en Londres fueron my duros. La ciudad era bastante fría y ella allí no conocía a nadie. Se fue adaptando poco a poco y llegó un momento en el que Bella se sentía feliz y contenta aunque tenía un gran vacío en su corazón.

A principios de Noviembre tuvo que viajar a Berlín para la semana de la moda. Una antigua alumna de su madre mostraba su colección por primera vez y su madre iba a ir a apoyarla. Echaba de menos a su madre, no la había visto desde hace casi dos meses aunque hablaba con ella a diario.

La prensa se hizo eco de que Renée Swan estaba en la ciudad y al día siguiente su foto salía en casi todos los periódicos nacionales sentada junto a su hija en el desfile de Amanda, su alumna.

El periódico llegó a las manos de Edward a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando vio la foto su corazón se alteró. Bella estaba en Berlín, estaban muy cerca. Podrían encontrarse en cualquier lugar. Esta alegría ante un encuentro fortuito solo le duró unos segundos, los que tardó en darse cuenta de que Berlín era demasiado grande como para encontrarse con ella. A no ser que…

A las diez de la mañana estaba a un lado de las puertas por las que se entraba a los desfiles esperando verla. También fue los dos días siguientes pero no la vio, ni a ella ni a Renée. Ambas habían vuelto a su casa antes de que el periódico viera la luz esa mañana.

Después de saber que Bella había estado en la misma ciudad Edward no pudo sacársela de la cabeza y dos semanas después estaba de vuelta en Nueva York. No se atrevía a buscarla pero viviendo en la misma ciudad había más posibilidades de seguirla la pista y poder verla de lejos aunque fuera.

Casi sin darse cuenta era Navidad. Bella estaba cansada de vivir en Londres pero seguía en la ciudad por miedo a volver a Nueva York y enfrentarse a los recuerdos. Edward por su parte estaba muy ocupado con toda la campaña de Navidad que se estaba llevando a cabo en los supermercados.

-¿Quieres que invitemos a los Swan a la fiesta de Nochevieja Edward?- preguntó Esme una tarde mientras todos los Cullen estaban reunidos en el salón viendo la tele.

-Me da igual. No voy a estar aquí en Navidad- dijo Edward sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo que no vas a estar? Edward todos los años desde que erais pequeños hemos pasado la navidad juntos- le regañó Esme.

-Pues esta no.

-Edward tienes que estar con nosotros en navidad- le ordenó su hermana.

-Ashley eres mayorcita para andarte con tantas tonterías sobre la navidad- la dijo un frio Edward.

-Aquí respetamos la navidad Edward- le dijo su padre serio.

-¿Queréis dejarme en paz? Tengo 31 años, yo decido lo que hago- les gritó.

-Desde que lo dejaste con Bella estás insoportable. ¿Por qué no te vas y te tiras a alguien Edward? Lo necesitas- Oh, oh. Ashley había tocado un tema tabú con Edward y lo sabía.

-Lo siento- dijo arrepentida tras darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

-No quiero que me lo vuelvas a recordar Ashley- la dijo con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados- nunca.

Edward sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago y sus ojos picaron. Se levantó y se fue a la que fue su habitación durante veinte años. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la foto que estaba en su mesilla.

Era él y Bella en la navidad de hace tres años. Ella llevaba un gorro de papá Noel y él una diadema con cuernos de renos. Ellos estaban agachados en la foto y sus padres de pie detrás de ellos riendo. El árbol estaba en el fondo de la foto con las luces de colores parpadeando. Fue una navidad muy buena principalmente porque fue la primera que habían pasado juntos. A pesar de llevar juntos más años solo habían celebrado la navidad juntos los dos últimos porque antes cada uno se iba a cenar con sus padres por separado.

Su hermana entró en su habitación como siempre sin llamar a la puerta pero Edward no la dijo nada, ya estaba harto de regañarla y que siguiera entrando como si nada.

-¿La echas de menos?- le preguntó cogiendo una foto en la que salían ellos dos con un bebé en brazos. Era el sobrino de Ángela y Ben, pero si no lo sabías parecía su hijo.

-Muchísimo- dijo mirando al techo.

-¿Y por qué no has intentado buscarla?

-Porque yo la dejé. Quizás cometiera un error del cual me arrepiento pero la dejé que es lo que cuenta. Me arrepiento a cada momento pero me lo merezco. Merezco estar solo y echarla de menos al igual que ella merece ser feliz con otra persona- dijo mirando por la ventana como el aire movía los árboles del jardín trasero.

-¿Y si ella no fuera feliz, la buscarías?- dijo esperanzada Ashley.

-Ash para ya.

-Vi a Bella en agosto cenando en un restaurante con…- paró de hablar con su hermano a propósito.

-¿Con quién?- la preguntó levantándose de la cama y poniéndose en frente suya.

-Con Alice, payaso. ¿Tú hubieras sido capaz de estar con otra persona a los dos meses de estar con ella?- Edward negó rápidamente- pues ella tampoco. No la vi muy bien, estaba delgada y se fue en cuanto nos vio. Mamá la dijo que viniera un día a casa pero la seguimos esperando.

-¿Por qué no me lo contasteis?- dijo un apenado Edward. Él estaba desesperado por saber de Bella y su familia le oculta que se encontraron con ella.

-¿Cómo? No respondías al móvil, no sabíamos donde vivías, siempre que nos llamabas era desde una cabina…

Edward admitió que se había alejado de su familia, que se había centrado en sí mismo y no había pensado que su familia sufría por no tener noticias suyas.

-Lo siento- dijo.

-Es igual ya estás aquí hermanito- dijo abrazándole- ahora solo falta que te quedes en navidad.

-No Ashley ya tengo reservada una habitación en un hotel en Aspen. Me iré el día 22 y volveré el día 3, estaré con James y con Tania.

-Como quieras…- le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Bella tampoco iba a pasar la navidad en Londres ni en Nueva York. Pero entonces, ¿dónde?

Aspen en navidad era como una película. Todo lleno de luces, decoración navideña, gente feliz…

El día de Nochebuena el hotel había organizado una cena para todos los huéspedes. Tenían que ir vestidos de etiqueta y llevar algún adorno navideño. Edward llevaba una barba y un gorro de papá Noel y estaba irreconocible.

Bella estaba sentada en una mesa redonda para doce personas. Llevaba un vestido amarillo y unos pendientes de Papá Noel. La gente con la que compartía mesa se conocía pero no la hicieron de menos y por primera vez en meses cenó acompañada de alguien que no fuera la televisión.

Cuando terminó la cena la gente comenzó a levantarse de las mesas para bailar, salir a dar un paseo en carruaje tirado por caballos o simplemente subir a su habitación a disfrutar de la noche en la intimidad.

Bella decidió salir fuera a tomar el aire. Era la primera navidad que pasaba sola y pretendía que fuera la última. Sentirse sola era la peor sensación del mundo.

En el porche del hotel había una pareja apoyada en la barandilla contemplando la imagen típica navideña que ofrecía la ciudad. La mujer era rubia y estaba fumando. El hombre tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse giraron para ver quien había salido.

Ambos se vieron los rostros y se quedaron congelados pero no precisamente por el frío que hacía en Aspen.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Bella ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Edward y Tania, juntos, en Aspen, en navidad. No pudo soportar estar ahí y entró al hotel corriendo de nuevo.

Edward se quedó paralizado hasta que Tania le empujó para que fuera tras Bella.

-Corre Edward, estoy segura de que se ha llevado la impresión equivocada.

Edward fue tras ella, gritó su nombre en medio del comedor importándole poco que la gente se girara a mirarle. Vio una cola de un vestido amarillo y corrió hasta ella.

Bella corría lo más rápido que podía teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tacones y un vestido largo. Una mala pisada o un trabón y caería al suelo.

Si antes lo pensó antes sucedió. Al llegar al hall frente a los ascensores su vestido se enrolló entre sus piernas y tropezó cayéndose de rodillas al suelo. Al menos la dio tiempo a apoyar las manos y cayó encima de una alfombra por lo que no se hizo daño.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward a pocos metros- ¿Bella estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- dijo arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Estoy bien- dijo levantándose y colocándose frente al ascensor. Llevaba meses queriendo ver a Edward ¿por qué ahora que le ve huye? ''Porque me le he encontrado con Tania, solos, seguro que están juntos''

-Bella…- dijo agarrándola por el brazo.

-Tania te está esperando- dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia la salida pero sin quitar la mirada de las puertas del ascensor.

-Tania está con James- dijo elevando un poco la voz. Bella no dijo nada pero tampoco le miró- Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo… a solas?- preguntó dando un paso más hacia ella.

Bella no contestó pero camino hasta uno de los sofás que había en la recepción.

-¿Cómo has estado?- la preguntó.

-¿Cómo has estado tú Edward?- le preguntó con frialdad para que Edward viese que realmente lo ha pasado mal.

-Te vi en Berlín- la dijo sin saber por qué.

-¿En Berlín?- preguntó extrañada Bella.

-Salías con tu madre en el periódico en la semana de la moda. Lo vi porque he estado viviendo allí.

-¿Vives en Berlín?- le preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-No, ya no…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Edward iba a comenzar a explicarle porque había vuelto a Nueva York pero empezó a pensar en que quizás esta fuese la única oportunidad que tenía para hablar con Bella y estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-Oh dios Bella. Lo siento mucho- dijo acuclillándose frente a ella- te echo mucho de menos. Te necesito. Por favor perdóname…-dijo con los ojos aguados.

Los ojos de Bella sin embargo ya habían empezado a soltar alguna que otra lágrima. No pudo soportar ver a Edward sufrir y le abrazó. En ese momento ambos sintieron como si el terremoto hubiese terminado. Ese terremoto que había empezado seis meses atrás había parado en unos simples segundos, cuando se abrazaron de nuevo.

-Continuemos esta conversación en mi habitación- dijo Bella. Había mucha gente en el hall para tener esa conversación.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Bella por las escaleras ya que su habitación estaba en el primer piso. Nada más cerrar la puerta lo primero que hizo Bella fue darle un tortazo a Edward.

-¿Porqué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó llorando mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho- a unos pocos días de nuestra boda.

Edward la abrazó y la besó la frente. Ambos lloraban.

-Fue mi culpa Bella, mis paranoias…

-Yo también tuve la culpa. Me dijiste que había cambiado y quizás ese cambio fue lo que provocó que todo se fuera a la mierda.

-Bella ahora mismo me da igual todo lo que pasó. Solo quiero volver a estar juntos. Eres el amor de mi vida- Bella se separó de Edward y caminó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda.

-Esa noche… yo también te dije que eras el amor de mi vida y para ti no significo nada. ¿Por qué tiene que significar algo para mí? ¿Qué me garantiza que no volverás a salir corriendo y me dejarás sola nuevamente?

-Solo puedo decirte que me dejes demostrártelo. He intentado vivir sin ti estos meses y… no puedo.

-Tú fuiste el que quiso que nos separásemos- le recriminó.

-Y me arrepiento Bella, me arrepiento todos los días a todas horas. Me atormenta la imagen que tengo de ti ese día… en el Plaza…- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no pensar en esa imagen- me rogaste que no te dejara, que Rose y Alice no te separaran de mí y fui yo mismo el que lo hice.

Bella tragó en seco y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Estos seis meses han sido un infierno- confesó- me encantaría decirte que no te he echado en falta y que sé sobrevivir sin ti, pero no puedo.

Edward avanzó un paso hacia Bella mientras sus esperanzas subían.

-La prueba de que no puedo sobrevivir sin ti es que me he ido de Nueva York- Edward se quedó helado y sus esperanzas dejaron de subir- llevo viviendo en Londres varios meses y odio todos los días en esa ciudad. Estoy tan sola…

Edward avanzó hasta rodear a Bella con sus brazos y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba el olor de su pelo que tanto había necesitado estos meses.

-No estás sola, yo estoy contigo Bella. Te prometo que jamás te dejaré sola nunca más... –Bella volvió a llorar con más fuerza al oír esas palabras.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré-prometió Bella en voz baja. Edward la dio un beso en el cuello y miró hacia el techo dando gracias por volver a tener a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor vuelve a mi- le pidió Edward mirándola fijamente. Bella sonrió, asintió volvió a abrazar a Edward.

.

A diferencia de Edward, Bella se fue al día siguiente a Nueva York. Su madre daba una fiesta y la había prometido ayudarla con los últimos detalles.

-¿Estarás en Nueva York el día 4?- la preguntó Edward.

-Supongo que sí. Mi madre quiere estar conmigo y yo quiero pasar unos días con ella- le contestó Bella.

-Entonces… te llamaré cuando llegue- le prometió Edward. Bella asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Al separarse sus frentes chocaron y sin perder oportunidad los labios de Bella besaron a los de Edward. El beso se profundizó todo lo posible pero tuvieron que separarse.

-Bella… quizás sea demasiado pronto- dijo Edward contra sus labios.

-Calla. Lo quieres tanto como yo- dijo Bella. Acto seguido Edward fue el que chocó sus labios en un beso algo menos pasional pero con un sabor a futuro que a Bella le encantó.

-Buen viaje- la deseo separándose de ella pero con sus manos en su cintura .

-Adiós- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Te veré en dos semanas- se despidió Edward por la ventanilla cuando Bella ya estaba montada. La guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para entrar al hotel. Bella sonrió y se quedó con esa sonrisa hasta que llegó al aeropuerto.

Las vacaciones de navidad nunca se habían hecho tan largas para Bella y para Edward, siempre querían más vacaciones, sin embargo este año era diferente. Hasta el día cuatro no iban a volver a verse y se echaban mucho de menos. Después de no verse durante seis meses lo que más ganas tenían era de estar con el otro todo el tiempo posible.

Hablaban todos los días y se contaban como estaba siendo su navidad. Bella le dijo a Edward lo bien que estuvo la fiesta que dio su madre por Nochevieja y este le contó lo mal que se había tomado su familia el que no estuviera en casa en navidad.

Al fin llegó el ansiado día cuatro, habían quedado en verse en una de las pistas de patinaje que había en Central Park y después ir a tomar un café.

Al llegar donde se encontraba la pista Edward ya estaba allí aunque le daba la espalda.

-Hola- le dijo llegando a su lado.

-Ey- la saludó y abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que te lo has pasado bien esquiando- dijo señalando la marca de las gafas de sol en el rostro de Edward.

-Y tú que ya has ido de rebajas- la dijo señalándola una etiqueta que Bella había olvidado quitarse de su nueva bufanda de Burberry.

-Es un regalo- le explicó mientras arrancaba la etiqueta. Al ver que no podía, Edward le arrebató la bufanda de las manos y la arrancó con un leve tirón.

-Gracias.

-De nada- la respondió mientras la colocaba la bufanda- ¿vamos?- la preguntó inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la pista.

Pasaron un buen rato patinando y riéndose de las muchas veces que se cayeron al suelo. No estaban juntos como pareja y ambos lo sabían, al igual que sabían que también volverían a estarlo.

Cuando adoloridos no pudieron seguir patinando decidieron ir a tomar un chocolate caliente a una de las cafeterías más elegantes de la ciudad. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y mientras esperaban a que les trajeran su pedido, un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos.

-Bueno… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Edward para entablar conversación.

-Pues el viernes vuelvo a Londres…-empezó a contar Bella pero fue interrumpida por un asustado y nervioso Edward.

-¿A Londres? Bella no puedes irte a Londres ahora… acabo de empezar a recuperarte- la dijo con una mirada triste. Bella miró hacia abajo apenada.

-Edward…- dijo volviéndole a mirar.

-Bella… no te vayas- dijo agarrándola las manos por encima de la mesa- por favor.

-Edward déjame que te explique- dijo con una sonrisa- mi vida está en Londres.

Bella vio que Edward iba a replicar e interrumpirla de nuevo y le mando callar levantando su mano, la cual seguía entre la de Edward.

-No puedo volver a Nueva York de un día para otro. Tengo que irme y organizar todo el asunto de la mudanza, avisar al casero de que dejaré el piso, avisar a mi madre… tengo que irme, es necesario. Pero volveré, en una o dos semanas más o menos- le dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole las manos con el pulgar.

-Vale- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Se separaron cuando la camarera les trajo su pedido y la conversación se fue hasta ámbitos más relajados. Rieron todo el camino de vuelta a casa de la madre de Bella mientras Edward le contaba sus anécdotas en Berlín.

-Un día me dio por construir una estantería, para poner libros y algún que otro marco de fotos. Cuando fui a poner el primer clavo, ¡zas! Me lo clavé en la mano- dijo riendo mientras enseñaba a Bella la pequeña marca que tenía en el lateral de la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Bella parándose delante del portal de la casa de su madre- ¿quieres quedar mañana?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Te paso a buscar ¿a las siete?-

-Perfecto- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Edward no se atrevía a hacerlo pero las ganas por volver a besarla le pudieron y antes de que Bella se hubiera girado completamente la agarró del brazo y la besó. Fue un beso fuerte, ansioso, fue un beso que te contaba cuanto había ansiado besarla. Bella le devolvió el beso y se separaron un momento después para poder respirar.

-Hasta mañana cielo- le dijo Edward acariciándole la mejilla.

Bella subió sonrojada y con una sonrisa tonta en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso donde su madre estaba de brazos cruzados delante del ascensor vistiendo una bata y unas gafas para la vista cansada que la había regalado por navidad.

-¿Bella?- le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa picara. Y ahí fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que su madre les había visto. ¿Pero cómo? Si se habían besado debajo del toldo y… y la cámara de seguridad del edificio enfocaba justamente ahí.

Bella le contó todo a su madre, empezando por Aspen y terminando por la salida que tenían planificada para mañana.

.

Bella llevaba más de dos semanas en Londres. Lo de organizar todo para irse a Nueva York de nuevo la estaba tomando más tiempo del que había pensado y comenzaba a desesperarse.

De repente su piso de Londres la agobiaba porque le recordaba todos esos meses en los que había estado sola y lejos de Edward, de su madre, de sus amigos…

Edward en Nueva York estaba ansioso por ver a Bella pero también estaba nervioso. Bella le había prometido que volvería dentro de tres días, llegaría a Nueva York sobre las siete y esa noche su amiga Kate había preparado una cena con todos los demás ya que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no estaban todos juntos.

Habían decidido verse en la cena directamente y decirles a sus amigos que estaban volviendo a intentarlo.

La bendita cena al fin llegó y Edward llegó tarde. Algunos de sus amigos esperaban que no viniera ya que estaba Bella y esta iba a ser la primera vez que se vieran cara a cara desde esa desastrosa cena de ensayo, y otros esperaban que se vieran y ver qué pasaba. Los que querían que se vieran, entre los cuales estaba Emmet, sabían que había dos posibilidades:

Una, llegaban y ni se miraban a la cara.

Dos, se darían cuenta de que tienen que estar juntos y se reconciliarían.

Edward atravesó la puerta de entrada con una botella de vino media hora más tarde. Puso como excusa que se había retrasado buscando el vino, sin embargo se había entretenido buscando un regalo de navidad atrasado para Bella.

Cuando atravesó la puerta Bella estaba sentada junto a Alice riendo a carcajada limpia. Todos saludaron a Edward amablemente mientras este iba a la otra punta de la mesa donde se sentó entre Emmet y James. Bella estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Kate, la cual estaba en la cabecera, y al otro lado tenía a Alice.

El saludo de Bella se mezcló con los del resto y pasó desapercibido por todos menos para Emmet que no apartó la vista de los labios de Bella para ver si le saludaba o no.

Durante la cena Edward y Bella estuvieron metidos en conversaciones diferentes para alegría de algunos de sus amigos y para desgracia de otros que querían verles interactuar.

Entre el primer y segundo plato Bella escribió un whatsapp a Edward;

'' **Este vino no está tan bueno como para que hayas tardado tanto en comprarlo''**

Edward lo leyó con una sonrisa y la contestó rápidamente.

'' **Vale me has pillado, el vino lo he comprado en la tienda que está en la esquina de la casa de Kate''**

'' **Pero sí que he tardado por estar comprando algo a alguien''**

Edward envió el mensaje y se fijo en el rostro de Bella al leerlo. Ella intentó mantener la compostura para no ser pillada por Alice sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al leerlo.

En un momento dado Bella se levantó para ir al baño y Edward la siguió segundos después sin dar explicaciones. De repente la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos se volvió una mesa de apuestas.

-Seguro que dentro de cinco minutos se están comiendo la boca- dijo Kate.

-¿Sólo eso? estos llevan en sequía más de seis meses- dijo Ben- seguro que estarán follando como locos.

-¡Ben!- le regañó Alice por ser tan… críptico.

-Yo creo que Bella le dará una patada en el culo. La dejó a pocos días de su boda sin más- opinó Rose.

-Pues yo creo que hablarán y quedarán en buenos términos pero no volverán juntos- dijo Alice.

-Seguro, ¿tú podrías quedar en buenos términos con Jasper, Alice?- preguntó Emmet- Pues no, claramente. Diez dólares a que ya se están dando el lote- empezó a pujar Emmet mirando a James.

Ajenos a todo esto Edward y Bella estaban en el baño de la segunda planta besándose como adolescentes.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos- le dijo Edward entre besos.

-Y yo.

Edward comenzó a besarla el cuello enloquecido por el olor y el sabor de Bella. La desabotonó los tres primeros botones de la camisa pero Bella le frenó antes de llegar al cuarto.

-Edward no- le dijo agarrándole de la mandíbula y separándole de su cuerpo. Edward paró de besar su canalillo y se alejó de ella arrepentido.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando a un punto detrás de la cabeza de Bella.

-No. No lo sientas, quiero hacerlo- dijo abrazándole- pero no aquí y con nuestros amigos abajo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que sea así- dijo abrazándola de vuelta- perdóname por haber ido tan rápido pero te he extrañado tanto…- Bella le volvió a besar. Ahora las cosas no eran tan fáciles como en las primeras veces que quedaron, ahora no les bastaba estar con el otro sin apenas tocarse, sus cuerpos se llamaban, exigían volver a estar unidos de nuevo.

-Tenemos que bajar- la dijo Edward. Bella asintió y empezó a abrocharse los botones de su camisa. Una vez que estuvo vestida adecuadamente de nuevo bajaron las escaleras de la mano.

-¿Se lo decimos ahora?- le preguntó Edward.

-Las noticias siempre se dan antes del postre- contestó Bella.

Entraron al salón donde todos estaban en silencio muy concentrados en sus platos.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Bella divertida- ¡habéis estado toda la noche esperando a que nos fuéramos para poder analizarnos!

-No- dijo con fingida molestia Emmet.

-Es igual- dijo Edward- Nosotros… o sea Bella y yo…

-Volvemos a estar juntos- acortó Bella.

La mesa se quedó en silencio cosa de tres segundos hasta que los que habían apostado a que volverían juntos empezaron a decir a los otros muchos; ''te lo dije'' ''lo sabía'' y ''he ganado''

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Así tan rápido?- dijo Rose- ¿acabáis de volver a veros y ya estáis juntos? Solo habéis podido hablar cinco minutos.

-O no… esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos- explicó Bella mientras se separaban para volver a sentarse cada uno en su sitio.

-¿A no?- preguntó Alice.

-Nos vimos en Aspen- explicó Edward.

-¿Porqué yo no os vi?- dijo James.

-Porque te largaste antes de la cena de nochebuena- le recriminó Edward. James era su amigo pero lo que le había hecho a Tania era algo feo. La había dado esperanzas de pasar la navidad con ella en Aspen, sin embargo cuando Tania llegó a Aspen junto a Edward, James ya llevaba allí varios días. Se acostó con Tania y al día siguiente volvió a Nueva York. Cuando Bella vio a Edward con Tania, él estaba consolándola.

-Sobre eso…- empezó James.

-Déjalo James, tú sabrás lo que tienes que hacer con Tania- le dijo Bella.

-Sí bueno os visteis en Aspen ¿y?- preguntó Emmet.

-Y hablamos- dijo Bella mirando a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Y cuando volví a Nueva York empezamos a quedar- siguió Edward.

-Y ahora que he vuelto de Londres, volvemos a estar juntos- dijo Bella con los ojos un poco aguados.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos- dijo Kate- y yo que había estado preocupada por juntaros a los dos en esta cena…-dijo con una sonrisa.

La cena terminó a altas horas de la madrugada y Edward llevó a Bella hasta su casa.

-Si fuera más pronto te invitaría a subir- le dijo Bella.

-René debe estar dormida y además ¿qué pintaría yo allí arriba?- la dijo besándola el dorso de la mano.

-René lo sabe. Nos vio el día que fuimos a patinar- le contó.

-Mis padres aun no saben nada…- dijo Edward recostándose en el asiento del coche- no son tontos, saben que pasa algo. He pasado de ser un amargado que iba del trabajo a casa a estar con una sonrisa de estúpido todo el día y no despegarme del móvil en ningún momento.

-Quiero verles- le pidió Bella.

-Ven mañana a comer- la propuso Edward con una sonrisa- les darás una grata sorpresa- la dijo Edward acariciándola la mejilla.

-Vale- aceptó Bella a media voz.

-¿Sí?- quiso asegurarse Edward. Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras que sus labios cada vez se acercaban más hasta que terminaron en un profundo beso.

Se besaron en el coche como adolescentes durante casi otra hora más. Aunque no quisieran tuvieron que separarse ya que era muy tarde y mañana ambos tenían que trabajar.

Edward no avisó a sus padres de que Bella iría a comer aunque avisó a Mery de preparar comida para otra persona más, también la pidió que de postre pusiera algo con vainilla ya que era el sabor preferido de Bella.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara Bella, Edward pensó en cómo darle el regalo que había comprado a Bella y que ayer se le olvidó por completo.

Estaban sentados en la mesa cuando sonó el timbre y minutos después una chica del servicio acompañaba a Bella hasta el comedor sorprendiendo a todos.

-Buenos días- dijo entrando al comedor.

-¡Bella!- gritó Ashley entusiasmada levantándose de la silla.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Esme extrañada antes de levantarse y darla un abrazo.

Después de los abrazos y de decirles que acababa de volver a Nueva York, Esme la invitó a que se quedara a comer con ellos.

-Ya está invitada mamá- dijo Edward sentado en la mesa. Bella le miró y este le guiñó un ojo mientras la indicaba con la cabeza que se sentara a su lado. Esme y Ashley estaban anonadadas, ¿cuándo se habían reconciliado?

Bella se sentó junto a Edward y este juntó su mano con la de ella dejándolas descansar en su muslo. En ese momento Carlisle entró con una botella de vino blanco en la mano y se quedó sorprendido de ver a Bella en la mesa.

-Bella que sorpresa- dijo dándola dos besos.

-La he invitado a comer- le explicó Edward.

-¿Cuándo os habéis…?- preguntó Ashley.

-En Aspen- contestó Bella.

-Así que por eso no quisiste pasar la navidad con nosotros…-dijo Carlisle.

-No, no, en ese entonces aun no sabía nada. Hasta después de la cena no nos vimos- aclaró Edward.

-¿Y por qué habéis tardado tanto en decírnoslo?- preguntó Esme mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Acabo de volver de Londres así que tampoco hemos tenido mucho tiempo- explicó Bella.

La comida con los Cullen fue igual a como ella recordaba. Edward y Ashley querían acaparar toda su atención mientras que ella intentaba también hablar con Esme y con Carlisle.

Después de tomar el café subieron a la habitación de Edward y se tumbaron en la cama abrazados hasta quedarse prácticamente dormidos. Edward intentaba resistirse al sueño cuando se acordó de que en el cajón de su mesilla estaba el regalo de Bella.

Bella extrañada porque Edward no paraba de moverse abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

-El otro día llegué tarde a la cena de Kate porque me entretuve comprándote un regalo- dijo entregándola un envoltorio plateado.

-¿Qué es?- dijo sorprendida e ilusionada Bella.

-No lo sé, lo cogí de esos cubos llenos de paquetes sorpresa por un dólar. Ábrelo y lo veremos- dijo riendo.

-Dudo mucho que en una tienda de Swarovski haya paquetes sorpresa y mucho menos que haya algo que puedas comprar con un dólar- le dijo riendo y dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de Swarovski?- le preguntó un Edward confundido.

-El envoltorio- contestó simplemente Bella agitando el paquete delante de él.

-Ábrelo- le pidió Edward mientras la abrazaba y la sentaba entre sus piernas con la espalda de Bella pegada a su pecho.

Bella abrió el envoltorio para encontrarse con un estuche azul marino. Pellizcó la tapa para abrirlo y encontrarse con un brazalete de plata con una gran piedra brillante en medio de forma rectangular.

-Oh dios mío. Es preciosa cariño, muchísimas gracias- le dijo girándose y besándole. Edward se fue echando hacia atrás hasta quedarse con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el colchón y con Bella encima. El beso no tenía ninguna aspiración sexual solo el placer de compartir algo tan íntimo y tan bonito como un beso.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Bella apoyó la cabeza en el abdomen de Edward y se quedó dormida. Edward se dedicó a observarla hasta que se hicieron las seis y decidió despertarla por si se tenía que ir a casa.

-Mmmm no quiero separarme de ti- le dijo rezagando en la cama.

-No hace falta que lo hagas- le dijo Edward acariciándole la espalda.

-Mi madre hoy tiene invitados a cenar y querrá que la dé mi opinión sobre el menú, la decoración de la mesa… etc- ambos rieron pues era lo que René hacia siempre y siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería sin tener en cuenta la opinión de nadie.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar tú también?- le propuso Bella.

-Lo siento cariño pero no me apetece que la gente se empiece a enterar de lo nuestro- la dijo refiriéndose a que seguramente la gente que cenaría con René sería gente muy conocida en Nueva York. El tipo de gente que no quiso que asistiera a su boda.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Bella volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el estómago de Edward.

-¿Porqué no te llevo a cenar?- propuso Edward. Le había gustado la idea de no separarse de Bella y en su cabeza comenzaba a formarse un plan.

-¿Al nuevo restaurante indio de la sexta avenida?- preguntó Bella girándose para mirarle con una gran sonrisa.

-No, a un sitio mucho más exclusivo- dijo besándola.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó como una niña pequeña.

-Uno muy importante para nosotros. Ya lo verás- le dijo Edward antes de volver a besarla.

A pesar de que Edward la dijo que iba perfecta para el sitio al que iban a ir, Bella se empeñó en pasar por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Edward aprovechó esas dos horas para preparar todo lo de esta noche. Ya que parecía que Bella tenía ganas de comer comida india, pidió comida india.

Pasó a buscarla a las ocho y medía y nada más entrar en el coche la vendó los ojos el resto del camino pese a las quejas de Bella.

Llegaron a su destino y Edward cargó a Bella estilo novia hasta un ascensor. En el ascensor Bella quiso quitarse la venda pero Edward no la dejó. Bella notó que habían entrado en algún sitio que no era público seguramente ya que no oía voces y olía a cerrado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ahora te quito la venda cariño- dijo Edward desde lejos encendiendo las lues. Cuando llegó junto a ella la quitó la venda y lo primero que hizo Bella fue llorar y abrazar a Edward.

-Oh Edward… pensé que la habíamos perdido.

-Es nuestra casa, no podemos vivir en otro sitio que no sea nuestro dúplex y nadie más puede vivir aquí- la consoló mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero la vendimos…

-Yo la recompré- la dijo Edward.

Bella rompió el abrazo de Edward para observar bien su casa. En ese dúplex habían tenido los mejores y los peores momentos como pareja. Subió las escaleras y caminó a través del pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio seguida a pocos pasos de distancia por Edward.

Bella volvió a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas cuando comprobó que estaba tal y como recordaba. Estaban los libros de Edward, algunos marcos de fotos, el frasco de colonia que se le había gastado la noche de la cena de ensayo, el bolígrafo que la había regalado su escritor favorito y que estaba encima de la mesilla…

-Faltan tus cosas- la dijo Edward desde atrás.

-Te amo-dijo Bella girándose hasta quedar en frente de Edward y besarle con delicadeza. Edward la devolvió el beso emocionado, era la primera vez que se lo decía en siete meses.

-Yo también te amo- la dijo Edward al separarse- ven vamos a cenar- la cogió de la mano y la guió escaleras abajo donde una mesa decorada románticamente les esperaba en el salón.

-Gracias Ed. Muchas gracias cariño- dijo abrazándole.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada. Esto nos lo merecemos- dijo pasándola una copa llena de champagne. Brindaron y Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse a cenar.

Durante la cena Bella no paró de preguntarle qué había pasado desde que el abogado dijo que tenían vender el dúplex hasta este momento.

-Pero tú estás viviendo con tus padres- le dijo Bella.

-No podía vivir aquí yo solo. Compramos el dúplex para los dos y teníamos que vivir los dos- la dijo- ¿quieres volver a vivir conmigo?- la preguntó Edward.

Bella volvió a llorar y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Edward y le besó con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Edward la quitó el pasador que llevaba en el pelo dejándoselo suelto mientras Bella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Edward y se la sacaba por encima de los pantalones. Se separaron levemente solo para quitarse la ropa que les cubría la parte de arriba y volvieron a besarse. Edward la cargó al igual que lo había hecho al entrar en el edificio y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Dejó a Bella encima de la cama y él se colocó entre las piernas de ella. La miró y solo pudo ver amor y deseo. Ella quería ser suya de nuevo.

Poco a poco sacó los pantalones que Bella llevaba puestos y él hizo lo mismo con los suyos momentos después.

Besó el abdomen de Bella desde el borde del sujetador hasta llegar al encaje gris que llevaba hoy Bella en sus bragas. Besó por encima de la tela su pubis y su clítoris haciendo que Bella separase más las piernas.

Su erección hacía que sus boxers estuvieran tirantes y Bella al darse cuenta de esto se los bajó hasta las rodillas desde donde Edward se los quitó por él mismo. Bella comenzó a acariciarle despacio y con mucho cuidado, de arriba abajo mientras no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Edward.

Edward la desabrochó el sujetador y al no tener tirantes le apartó rápidamente de su cuerpo.

Bella obligó a Edward a que se pusiera encima de la cama y ella arriba de él. Antes de colocarse encima de él Edward rompió sus bragas tirándolas contra la ventana, a Bella este hecho no la preocupó y se subió encima de Edward .

Comenzó a restregar su clítoris contra la erección de Edward otorgándoles placer a ambos, pero Edward no quería que fuera así y levantándola por la cintura la dejó encima del colchón. Abrió las piernas de Bella al máximo y se colocó entre ellas.

Con su dedo índice empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Bella y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward aumentó el placer de Bella cuando su boca cubrió por completó su sexo y empezó a lamerlo a la vez que alternaba masajes con su dedo índice. Mientras Edward no dejaba un rincón del sexo de Bella sin chupar ni acariciar levantó la mirada para ver a una Bella con los ojos entre cerrados que no paraba de subir y bajar las caderas.

Cuando Bella estaba a punto de coger el cielo entre sus manos Edward paró y puso su erección en el centro de Bella.

Jugó un poco con ella restregándose todo lo largo que era contra su clítoris pero Bella se hartó y ella misma agarró a Edward de un hombro para impulsarle contra ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cariño?- le preguntó Edward.

-La quiero. Dentro. Ahora- dijo imperativamente.

Edward no esperó más y sin perder el contacto visual con ella se hundió en su interior y se quedó sin moverse unos segundos acostumbrándose de nuevo a la calidez de su novia. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo suave pero constante saliendo y entrando en ella mientras que Bella no paraba de acariciarle el pecho y el cuello mientras besaba a Edward y gemía.

No podían pedir más estaban juntos, en su casa y un volcán de placer estaba a punto de estallar entre los dos.

De un momento a otro Bella paró haciendo que Edward saliera de su interior. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas, levantando el culo y apoyándose con sus dos manos en el colchón, Edward volvió a entrar en ella y esta vez las embestidas fueron mucho más fuertes y profundas. Bella pensaba que ya no podía más cuando Edward coló una mano entre su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris haciendo que a los pocos minutos Bella cayera rendida en el colchón gritando de placer y él segundos después murmurara un fuerte 'joder' antes de caer sobre la espalda de Bella.

-Te amo tanto- la dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Quiero estar así todos los días de mi vida- le confesó Bella con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entre cortada.

.

La mañana siguiente fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Edward se levantó solo en la cama y vestido con un simple albornoz negro empezó a buscar a Bella por toda la casa. Llegó hasta el salón y se dio cuenta de que Bella se había ido pero, ¿a dónde? Y sin dejar una nota ni nada…

Tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando entro por la puerta una Bella cubierta de ropa casi al completo.

-Ehh ¿dónde has ido?- dijo Edward besándola la nariz y empezando a quitarla el gorro de lana.

-A comprar el desayuno- explicó simplemente con una sonrisa.

-No era necesario, haber llamado y que nos lo hubieran traído a casa-

-Haberlo dicho antes, estoy congelada- le informó poniendo las manos en el cuello de Edward. Edward retiró sus manos de su cuello rápidamente y abrazó a Bella, sin embargo esta logró meter sus manos entre el albornoz de Edward y poner sus manos en su pecho.

Desayunaron en la cocina y después salieron a comer a una pizza a Trattoria en Little Italy. Estuvieron todo el día juntos hasta que por la noche tuvieron que separarse e ir cada uno a su casa.

A partir de aquí las cosas siguieron una velocidad de vértigo y sin darse cuenta su vida volvía a ser como era antes. Volvieron a vivir juntos, Bella dejo de trabajar en cosas relacionadas con el trabajo de su madre y se centró en su especialidad, abogada. Mientras Edward seguía dirigiendo los supermercados de la costa este de Estados Unidos y habían abierto varios en Canadá. Todas las semanas iban a comer los jueves a casa de los Cullen y los viernes cenaban con René la cual siempre tenía invitados a cenar.

La prensa al principio les acosó un poco y las revistas se llenaron de sus fotos paseando por todo Nueva York. Sus amigos estaban muy contentos por ellos y por tener el grupo al completo.

Los meses pasaron y el episodio de su no boda cada vez estaba más olvidado.

La boda no volvió a salir en ninguna conversación. Los meses pasaban como si fueran días. Hasta que pasaron dos años.

Dos años y tres bodas.

Alice y Jasper se casaron en Las Vegas para sorpresa de todos. Rose y Emmet se casaron en la casa que los padres de Emmet tenían en Miami en una ceremonia al aire libre y Kate se casó con su novio de toda la vida, Josh.

Bella era feliz de ver a todos sus amigos casados y felices. En todas las bodas se había planteado ser ella misma la que le propusiera a Edward casarse. En la boda de Rose y Emmet, Edward fue el padrino y ella estaba sentada en primera fila. Cuando pronunciaron los votos miró a Edward y se escuchó a sí misma diciéndole a Edward las mismas palabras que le estaba diciendo Rose a Emmet. Edward la miró y la guiñó un ojo sonriente haciendo salir de su ensoñación a Bella. El resto del día siguió dándole vueltas al asunto y siempre terminaba con la misma imagen en la cabeza, ella frente a la ventana de su habitación en la casa de su madre mientras sus amigos preocupados, intentaban hacerla hablar como fuera.

Edward en cada boda lo pasaba peor. No es que le gustase toda la parnaferlaria que se montaba en un evento como este, pero quería compartir ese momento en el que se intercambian los votos y el uno mira al otro sabiendo que vas a pasar la vida con esa persona.

Parecía que las bodas estaban de moda, pues una prima de Edward, Nikki, también se casaba hoy. La ceremonia se celebraba en el Hudson Hotel de Nueva York. Bella se encontraba sola en la ceremonia junto a la familia de Edward, este último estaba de viaje de negocios y aunque tarde, vendría a la boda.

Durante el banquete Bella se dirigió hacia el baño quedándose embobada mirando por la ventana situada en el pasillo que conduce a los baños. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo rara, notaba como su cuerpo desde dentro la gritaba que necesitaba algo, que la faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era. Perdida entre los tejados de Nueva York la encontró Edward cuando llegó a la boda y su madre le dijo que Bella había ido al baño. Llevaba una semana sin verla así que no quiso esperar a que saliera del baño para buscarla.

Sin que Bella le notase se puso detrás de ella y la pasó suavemente las manos por las caderas. Bella saltó ante el roce de unas manos en su cuerpo y se giró encontrándose con Edward. Sonriendo le enroscó los brazos en su cuello y se inclinó para besarle.

-Te he echado de menos- le dijo al acabar el beso.

-Pues no te imaginas yo. Al próximo viaje te llevo conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de darla otro suave beso en los labios.

Bella rió ante los planes de su novio.

-¿Por qué estas tan sola aquí?- preguntó Edward.

-Venía al baño pero la vista me ha entretenido-

-Ajá -dijo Edward desconfiando un poco de su respuesta- ¿Estás bien tesoro?-

-Sí, cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te noto extraña desde hace unos días.

-Lo siento- le dice bajando sus brazos de su cuello y agarrándole la mano- es cierto algo me pasa pero no sé qué es.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos a averiguarlo- la coge de la mano y la conduce hasta la recepción del hotel donde pide una habitación.

Ambos entran riendo camino a la habitación con las manos entrelazadas.

-Tu madre nos matará si no bajamos rápido-

-No me importa- dice dándola la vuelta para comenzar a bajarla la cremallera del mono color granate que lleva puesto Bella.

Hicieron el amor desesperadamente sobre la cama del hotel. Cuando el acto de amor acabó Edward apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Bella.

Edward escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su novia mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

-Creo que ya sé lo que me pasa- dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward levantando la cabeza del pecho de la chica.

-Quiero casarme contigo Edward. Quiero dar un paso más en nuestra relación- Bella miró a Edward pero él simplemente se limitó a seguir observándola callado- sé que la boda supuso el fin de nuestra relación hace años pero siento dentro de mí una terrible necesidad de estar contigo a un nivel más, formar una familia contigo Edward.

Ante el silencio de Edward ella siguió hablando.

-Sé que es un tema tabú para ti pero necesitaba decírtelo. No quiero secretos en nuestra relación-

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante 3 minutos.

-Bella yo…

-No quieres, lo sé- dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse de la cama.

-¡Para! No, no es eso cielo. Tengo muchas ganas de casarme contigo- la dijo agarrándola de la cintura y arrastrándola cama adentro- pero no puedo evitar sentirme atemorizado de que los planes de boda vuelvan a poder con nosotros. No quiero perderte Bella, eso es lo que no quiero-

-Esta vez las cosas pueden ser diferentes cariño- le explicó acariciándole la mejilla.

-Esta vez te daré lo que tú quieras. Una boda grande, un vestido de firma española, un planificador de bodas, la tarta de limón… lo que tú quieras, pero dame a mí lo que quiero. Yo te quiero a ti. No quiero que nos alejemos, no quiero que dejemos de lado nuestra rutina por los preparativos de boda. Quiero que nuestra relación sea nuestra realidad. Mientras tú y yo sigamos siendo lo más importante para ambos quiero casarme contigo- Edward miraba todo el rato a Bella la cual había comenzado a llorar hace unos segundos.

-No Edward- dijo en medio del llanto- te agradezco que me des carta blanca en la boda, pero no quiero repetir ni uno de los pasos que dimos la vez anterior. Yo solo quiero estar contigo para siempre y como sea la boda, es algo secundario- se acercó aun más a él y le besó profundamente durante varios minutos.

-La verdad tengo ganas de decirles a nuestros amigos que vamos a casarnos- le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Y yo, sin embargo me gustaría tener todo preparado cuando se lo digamos. Me niego a jugar con una mínima posibilidad de que puedan interferir en nuestros planes. En nuestra boda seremos tú y yo.

-Lo que tú quieras amor, lo que tú quieras- la volvió a besar y se volvió a acostar sobre ella. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas encima de la cabeza de Bella, sobre la almohada. Edward la volvió a hacer suya una vez más antes de volver a bajar a la ceremonia.

La sonrisa que se dedicaron ambos al entrar al vestíbulo era producto del pensamiento ''los próximos seremos nosotros''

.

Pasaron dos meses desde que decidieron casarse. Bella no quería esperar y como todos los restaurantes buenos estaban ya reservados para la fecha, decidió que realizaría el convite en casa. Al fin y al cabo el número de invitados iba a ser muy reducido.

Esta vez su madre le diseñó el vestido. Tenía que reconocer que era parecido al de la otra vez pero este tenía más valor para ella. Este era EL VESTIDO. Edward se encargó del catering y de la música. No obstante ambos organizaban todo de manera conjunta, de hecho Edward ya había visto el vestido de la novia. No tenían miedo a viejos malos augurios sobre la mala suerte, ellos cada vez se querían más.

Esta vez no hubo invitaciones. Invitaron a las personas más allegadas a ellos diciéndoselo cara a cara y fue la mejor decisión que han tomado. Las caras que ponían sus amigos al enterarse eran graciosísimas.

Finalmente el día de la boda llegó. Su dúplex estaba lleno de las familias de ambos y sus amigos. Habría un total de algo más de 30 personas incluyéndose a sí misma.

Bella bajó las escaleras de su casa ella sola y caminó sola hasta Edward quien la esperaba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me he vuelto a enamorar- la dijo cuando estuvo a su lado-

Bella se sonrojó y le sonrió.

Se dieron la mano durante toda la ceremonia y en el momento de los votos Bella no pudo evitar llorar. Se unía para siempre con ese hombre con el que llevaba casi 10 años juntos. Edward no lloraba pero no estaba mejor que Bella, le tembló la mano al ponerla el anillo en su dedo anular.

La promesa de un futuro juntos se selló con un suave beso en los labios antes de que los aplausos llenaran la sala. No se separaron ni un momento durante toda la celebración. Ahora Edward se arrepentía de haber celebrado su boda en su casa, no tendría donde escaparse para irse con Bella un rato de la fiesta. Quería estar a solas con ella.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza mientras bailaba con Bella.

-¿Crees que sería muy descortés echarlos a todos de aquí ahora mismo?- preguntó Bella pegada a su pecho.

Edward rió porque él estaba pensando lo mismo y tenía la solución para eso.

-Ven- la dijo tomándola de ambas manos.

-¿A dónde cielo? Aquí está todo el mundo.

Edward no la contestó y se limitó a sonreír. Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina donde en un cuadro detrás de la puerta guardaban las llaves de casa, del coche, de la oficina…

Edward agarró las del coche y Bella al ver su plan se puso a reír de forma fuerte. Edward la arrastró fuera de la cocina en dirección a la puerta de su dúplex.

-Eh Cullens- gritó Emmet a dos metros de ellos- ¿os vais de la fiesta?

-Sí Emmet y nos interrumpes- le dijo Bella sonriendo. Ver la necesidad de Edward de estar con ella había hecho que en ella también naciera esa necesidad por consumar su matrimonio.

-Uohh no quisiera. Que folladores- dijo riendo a carcajada limpia- pero en fin estáis recién casados, es lo que toca. Así que venga a ¡hacer bebés chicos!- les dijo empujándoles contra la puerta.

-Aun falta para eso Emmet- dijo Bella.

-O no- la susurró Edward al oído. Bella se quedó congelada, Emmet aprovechó para salir de escena y Edward acariciaba la mejilla de Bella con suavidad.

-¿Qu…Qué intentas decir?- le pregunta Bella con hilo de voz.

-Que quiero tener hijos. Hijos tuyos. Pronto- la dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Oh mi amor- dijo Bella besándole de vuelta.

Se abrazaron sonrientes antes de bajar al coche a consumar su matrimonio.

Su vida como casados acababa de empezar. La boda no había abierto ninguna fisura entre ellos, al contrario, los había unido más. Y ahora de manera presurosa e informal pero totalmente en serio, habían decidido tener un hijo.

.

 _Meses más tarde_

Era domingo por la mañana, hacia un par de semanas que habían vuelto de su luna de miel, en la cual habían recorrido diferentes países. Estaban tumbados en la cama ya despiertos. Edward acariciaba la espalda de Bella con una mano mientras la otra la tenía bajo su cabeza. Bella estaba apoyada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierta porque jugaba con los pelos de su pecho.

-Bells tesoro- la llamó.

-Mmmm- contestó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Desde que volvimos de la luna de miel no he parado de darle vueltas a un asunto y necesito que me saques de dudas.

-Dime- le dijo levantándose y sentándose a su lado- que te aflige.

-¿Te acuerdas del día de la boda? ¿Lo que hablamos?

-Mmmm sí pero no sé a qué te refieres exactamente cielo- explicó Bella.

-A lo de tener un bebé. ¿Lo decías en serio o solo para complacerme en ese momento?- preguntó.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio Ed?- fingió molestia Bella. Edward se limitó a asentir. Sus ojos transmitían incertidumbre de no saber cómo iba a reaccionar su mujer. _Su mujer._

Bella le agarró una mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Lo decía tan en serio que dejé de tomar la píldora ese mismo día. Tan en serio que durante la luna de miel no hemos dejado de intentarlo. Y lo decía lo suficientemente en serio como para que ahora esté embarazada- terminó con una sonrisa y los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras que agarraba la mano que tenía junto a la de Edward y la puso sobre su tripa.

-No es cierto- dijo Edward con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras pegaba un salto en la cama y se quedaba al lado de Bella de rodillas sobre el colchón.

-Sí es cierto, me enteré ayer. Así que espero que tú lo hayas dicho también en serio porque no hay vuelta atrás. En unos meses un bebé Cullen-Swan estará en nuestros brazos.

Edward soltó una gran carcajada y se tiró encima de su mujer con cuidado de no aplastarla mientras la abrazaba y la daba besos por toda la cara.

-Te amo Bella, te amo. Y amo también a este bebé que está creciendo en tu interior- la besó profundamente sujetándola la cara con ambas manos.

-Yo también os amo. Al bebé y a ti papi- dijo mientras volvía a poner las manos de ambos sobre su abdomen.

 **LINK DESCARGA DE LA HISTORIA CON IMÁGENES** (algunas tienen contenido erótico, os aviso) www . dropbox s / enpggaycntqudge / High%20Society%20Wedding%20-%20Bella%20Bradshaw . pdf?dl=0

El link es muy largo, lo sé. En mi perfil de facebook (Bella Bradshaw) lo colgaré para que podáis pinchar en él y que os lleve a dropbox directamente.

 **Segunda y última parte del TS. Estoy muy contenta de saber que os ha gustado tanto la primera parte.**

 **Me gustaría que me dejaseis un** _ **review**_ **diciéndome si os ha gustado esta segunda parte.**

 **Un saludo, Bella Bradshaw.**


End file.
